Elfangor
by AvengingStar
Summary: Elfangor is alive and he and the animorphs have united. After one encounter with the yeerks and FINALLY one with Loren, he's definatly an Andalite with a purpose. I'm alive! POST UPDATE TOMORROW OR NEXTDAY
1. NonInterference

Ok, I tried writing this story along time ago but my computer crashed and I lost it. (Death to my sister and her laptop.) But it's mainly about Elfangor and the Animorphs, and Loren. Set before book fifty, take your pick when but expect to see Loren. P.S. I do not own Animorphs. And to every one else, ELFANGOR IS A SEXY BEAST!!!

……………..

Ellimist's POV

I watched them fight, I watched them suffer. Crayak was pleased, but Crayak had cheated. The one called David was to have never been found his roll had called for death. It had worked to my advantage though, his love for Rachel and his hatred for Jake, so for a time I waited planning my next move with utmost care. As the humans say timing is everything. Crayak knew what my move would be if I ever got the chance, some believe in luck, I believe that sometimes if you ask a question the universe will give you the answer.

The Andalite had always been a favorite of mine. Finally his time had come, if Crayak could bring one from death then so could I. The evil knew I was laughing, but I knew that his arrogance would be his down fall. So I summoned him.

ELFANGOR, I called to him and like a wrinkle in time and space he answered.

You called Ellimist. His contempt for me was hidden behind a polite mask. He was raging, seething.

I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU ANDALITE. YOUR HUMAN CHILDREN, THE ANIMORPH ARE STILL FIGHTING IT'S BEEN NEARLY TWO YEARS SINCE YOUR DEATH. THEY ARE TIRED, SO I AM SENDING YOU BACK TO THEM.

I thought you said this was a proposition? 

I DID ANDALITE, BUT YOU WILL NOT REFUSE.

Why? Why won't I? There is no reason to help you, no reason for you once again to use me the way you like then to discard me just in time for you to hurt those I love the most. Not again, Not ever. 

WELL THEN DON'T SEE YOUR SON, DON'T RESCUE LOREN FROM THE HELLISH LIFE SHE LIVES. SIT HERE AND ROT IN ETERNITY AND DEATH. BUT ONLY WHERE THERE IS LIFE IS THERE HOPE. WAS THAT NOT YOUR OWN WORDS ELFANGOR?

I had him trapped and he knew it, but that was always one thing I admired about Elfangor. He had the ability to reason, to see a different way when necessary, ability not seen in so many of his Andalite comrades. He wanted life just as much as I needed to win this game. He stood there in silence for a few moments.

What do you want of me? 

The gamer in me was excited because I was about to unleash one of the greatest weapons in the galaxy. Elfangor was a brilliant war-prince and was very intelligent even by my standards. But now he was returning to earth with a vengeance.

YOU ANDALITE WILL BE SENT TO EARTH TO HELP THESE CHILDREN, BUT JUST AS DAVID FOUND RACHEL SO MUST YOU FIND THEM, OR THEY FIND YOU. YOU WILL HAVE THE ABILITY TO MORPH ONCE AGAIN WITH ANDALITE BEING YOUR NATURAL SHAPE. YOUR HUMAN MORPH WILL BE RESTORED TO YOU, AS WELL AS A JOB AND LIVING ARRANGEMENTS. YOU WILL LEAVE NOW.

I watched as he disappeared. I could not help but laugh; I felt a disruption in time and space. The enemy was afraid for the first time in a millennia because I had brought back Elfangor for the same reason he had killed him. I laughed, oh yes I laughed.

Tobias POV

The day was perfect for flying, and even better it was so sunny I had no problem spotting my prey or any one else that happened to be in the forest. I had been designated the group's air force along time ago, but now I was working harder than ever. For two days our families had been moving into the valley, well everyone's except Jake's. I felt sorry for him but at the same time I was so happy, I had my mother back. It was true she didn't remember me or knew what I had lived through, the point was for the first time there was someone other than Rachel caring for me. Last night was had talked about my past, and in clear blue eyes I saw sorrow. She hugged me as we sat around the fire and promised that she would never let me be hurt like that again. She said all the things that a mother was supposed to say. Yes we did have a long way to go but she tried and I already loved her for it. Finally I turned my thoughts back to the forest below me and that's when I saw him.

On a rock all alone with some camping gear sat this little old man. He didn't look threatening, just lost. I flew over him some time, and searched the woods for any family that might be looking for him. After an hour it seemed nobody was and dark was coming, I couldn't just leave him there so I flew to down to a clearing about a hundred yards away from him. There was a rangers' station about two miles away, as long as he wasn't injured I would take him there.

Landing with a soft thud I began to morph human. It always sickens me to hear myself shifting and changing like so much gravel and goo, but tonight I was on a mission. Doing something for someone, no yeerks included. Standing up to my full height was weird since I was so used to a different perspective. I began walking toward the old man; he didn't see me yet. I just hoped that he wouldn't notice my skintight leotard and shoeless feet.

"Sir?" He didn't seem to hear me maybe he was slightly deaf. "Sir?" This time he heard me, a smile came to his face along with a look of relief.

"Thank the Lord," he said. This guy no longer looked frail although he wasn't much bigger than I was. Quite possibly it was his eyes, they were almost black and reminded me of a summer sky. I quickly shrugged off the thought.

"Are you okay? How long have you been out here?" I had to find out if he was my enemy or just a lost old man.

"I am just very thirsty, other wise in good health. And I've been out here all afternoon but wasn't lost until about two hours ago when I dropped my compass down the ravine. Tried to follow the sun but I couldn't get a good view of the sky because of the trees."

His story sounded innocent enough but no sixty something year old should be wandering these woods alone.

"What were you doing out here alone?" My guard was raised, but I didn't want to have to hurt this nice old man with thinning gray hair and callused hands. He was probably somebody's grandfather. With a twinkle his eye he must have read my thoughts.

"I'm out here visiting my son, and the hiking here is so much better then where I'm from. You don't see many mountains in Miami." He smiled. "Anyway I could ask you why a boy so young is out in the woods by himself?"

Defiantly a grandfather, the thought made me smile.

"I'm out her with some friends we're having a campout. I saw you sitting here alone and figured I'd walk you to the rangers' station. It's only about two miles away."

He didn't reply, just stood up and put his gear back on. I offered to help but he insisted that he was fine. With nothing else being spoken we began walking to the station. After about a half an hour he finally spoke again.

"So what's your name son?"

I was hesitant at first to tell him, but if it was an ambush he could have killed me ten times already. "My names Tobias."

"A good name, Mine is Anton Sweeten. I can't thank you enough for helping me, if there is anything I can do for you just let me know, okay? I don't want to seem too forward but I notice your not wearing any shoes or decent clothing. If you would like any of my hiking supplies…" His voice trailed off. I think he noticed the look of embarrassment on my face.

"There's the station," I pointed to a building not a hundred yards off. "There are officers there all the time, they'll be happy to get you back to your son's, or where ever you parked your car. Good luck." I started walking back into the woods when he called me back.

"Here," he handed me a piece of paper with an address on it. "Come here in three days, you'll be expected. I might have to go back to Miami but I'll leave a reward for you with my son. Can you be there in three days?" I shook my head yes, I don't know why. Then the thought crossed my mind that if the man gave me money I could go buy some decent food for the others… And toilet paper, Marco would be so happy. More enthusiastic now I shook my head.

"Good then," he smiled and shook my hand. "Thank you Tobias, I expect to see you again." With those words we each went our own ways, me back to the Hork-Bajir valley and he to the station. What I never saw was him fade away into blue mist. When I got far enough away from the squat building of the station outpost I demorphed and flew to what was now my home.

When I arrived at the valley Toby Hamee, seer of the Hork-Bajir was waiting for me.

Hello Toby. 

"Hello Tobias," It was obvious she wanted to say something to me but didn't know how. Apparently she decided to just spit it out. "Friend Tobias, perhaps you could convince Rachel's mother to be more quiet. I fear her mouth alone will reveal us to the yeerks." This of course was said with the frightening Hork-Bajir grin, but the point was clear, get her mother to shut up! And to say Rachel's mother was pushy, demanding and loud was like saying water was wet.

"Don't worry I have some news that will cheer everybody up."

Morphing human I walked over to where Jake, Cassie and Marco sat. They were all watching Rachel and her mother in yet another argument.

"In five minutes we're sending Ax in." Marco whispered to me. I knew at this point he was highly amused by the actions of Rachel and her mother, but Toby was right they were most definitely annoying.

"Guys and Cassie, Get everyone together I have good news."

Cassie's POV

Well the meeting started about ten minutes later, and it was only after Rachel and Naomi noticed that all the humans had gathered and were waiting on them that they stopped fighting. Even then though the compromise was a cold one with each of them sitting on opposite sides of the fire. I looked at Jake, poor Jake, he had just lost his family and still had to lead us. Putting my arm around him I gave him a quick squeeze and whispered some words of encouragement then watched as he stood to speak.

"Tobias called this meeting tonight, so I am willing to bet that whatever her says will be important. I don't know why so wait till he's done before you start asking questions." That last part was said mostly for the benefit of the parents that had so recently joined us. Many of them had not yet adapted to being parents only some of the time and letting us have our way when it came to the yeerks.

Tobias looked a little nervous as he stood to speak, but I couldn't help but notice the bright smile that crossed Loren's face when he looked at her.

"Well it seems to me we came her with little more than the cloths off our backs and a few supplies. But I think we might be able to get some things in a few days, toothpaste, toilet paper and for you parents some coffee." By the time Tobias had said those words everyone was listening. He recounted the meeting with the old man and his promise of a reward.

"Now we must decide to we go in and try to get it assuming he's a yeerk or do we take it at face value and try to get what we can out of it?"

It was Eva, who spoke, "If it was the yeerks they would have captured you when they could have, not risked you figuring it out and not coming. I mean in all actuality they only need one of us to find the others."

"My mom is right, if they wanted us they could have had us."

Maybe Marco, but why go through all that trouble of having to look for the rest of us when they could have us all come to them. After they captured us then all of your parents and the free Hork-Bajir would be a slaughter waiting to happen. At least Ax had seen what I saw. I suggest Prince Jake if we go we should give the illusion of only Tobias arriving, much like what we did when saving Mertil. 

Finally Jake spoke.

"We go, Tobias goes in with Ax and Rachel in his pocket in fly morphs. The rest of us wait outside for clearance. If there is any trouble Ax and Rachel can let us in." With a wiry grin on his face Jake got up and left, tonight's meeting was over.

Elfangor's POV

BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEP!

I reached over and shut off the alarm clock, I swear it had been ringing for ten minutes. Sleeping felt so good and I felt like I hadn't had any rest in years. I looked at the clock it was nearly seven thirty, I stretched. And as I rolled over I realized I was human. I looked at my hands they weren't the dainty, weak seven fingered hands I remembered. No these were powerful human hands capable of knocking another man down, or carrying a child. I struggled to remember what had happened to me but all I could remember was waking up. It would come back to me, it always did.

I sat up and looked into the mirror. Don't get me wrong I love my people and am very proud to be an Andalite, but to be human was a completely different experience. I looked at my human face, I never saw what was so attractive about it but it made Loren happy. I probably needed to demorph , but first a quick trip to the kitchen would be nice.

Walking in felt like deja-vous, there was the Ellimist once again sitting in my house. "You're probably going to tell me what to do next aren't you?" I said sarcastically. Reaching into the fridge I grabbed eggs, milk and fruit a suitable human breakfast and began to cook. Amazingly enough I still remembered how.

"Actually Andalite I came to remind you of some things, things I forgot to tell you."

How conveniently you forget to tell me things Ellimist. I used thought speak even though I was in human morph, it came so much more naturally. I tried to concentrate on my food more then him but he was hard to ignore.

" The human children will be here tomorrow. I have made arrangements for them to find you. I have also provided you with a laptop, I am sure you'll know what to do with it. As for your human morph I have mad it so you can stay in that morph as long as you need to with no fear of being a nothlit. The yeerks have had their guard up and there is no sense of putting you in more risk then you are already in, especially since Visser One is already looking for you."

Again I say, so much for not interfering. Visser One? 

"Oh yes, Visser Three was promoted."

Great I though, just what I needed. I looked at my food, it was done for. With a look of disdain I emptied the skillet in the garbage can and grabbed the fruit I had set out. On my way up to take a shower, a very hot long one, I devoured the peach I believe it's called.

I stood in the shower for over a half an hour just letting the water run over me. Such a simple pleasure, me letting the water run in my eyes and touch my human skin. I was so astounded, this joy of being alive almost seemed unreal. Maybe it was just too normal, I hadn't slept this late since I was a child and it was only eight o'clock. Too many years of waking up wondering if I was going to die that day really mad me appreciate this morning of nothingness. Yes I thought, life after so much death was refreshing.

Getting out of the shower I looked in the mirror, I had yet to demorph. I didn't want to see what I looked like, my last memory had been of being eaten alive. That can't be good for the skin. I closed my eyes very tightly and began to demorph. I felt my tail grow out, a long solid muscle and my self lean forward onto two strong legs. My organs moved and shifted and two more eyes emerged and blue fur covered my body. When I felt the morph complete its self I opened my eyes. That was the me I knew, green eyes blue fur and skin, for legs and eyes, the other me that was the illusion. Either way I feel as if I am pretending to be what I'm not.

It's because you're not human, no matter how much you have pretended. You're here for a reason War-Prince. it's funny but the sound of my own voice seemed to echo thorough my soul and reassure me. I remorphed human and got dressed. This was a war of intelligence and the only way I was going to stay alive was to be one step ahead of everyone else so I better get started on my homework.


	2. Fate doesn't hurt

Elfangor's POV

I spent half of the day just looking over the information of the Sharing; it was too easy to understand why the invasion of Earth was happening so quickly. The human instinct of needing to belong was betraying the weaker of the species, and a lot of weaker people can still overcome someone strong, precisely why the yeerks move in packs.

Maybe you don't understand just yet, the sharing is a yeerk front organization devoted to the recruitment of host bodies for the yeerks themselves. Unlike the taxxons you cannot convince a human, well most of them, to relinquish their free will, civilizations have been destroyed and revolutions fought over the thing. And unlike the Hork-Bajir they are obviously not so simple minded, humans learn quickly and I think the yeerks are afraid that they have finally met a race that will destroy them, and they're right. But enough humans are alone, scared and feel as if they need somebody to be there for them and that's where the Sharing is making it's mark.

As I said though humans are capable of destroying the yeerks, they are numerous, tenacious and refuse to have themselves compromised against their will. That's what I myself admire about them, they will fight and fight until there is nothing left to fight for and then instead of surrendering they will choose death over defeat. Humans… Apparently the Yeerks are finding this out too, after hacking their systems I found out my children for over two years were Visser One's so called Andalite Bandits. He had not managed to kill any, and had even laid a trap for my son Tobias, a son who had been tortured. I was very proud of my son.

Unfortunately I was also learning that they had been found out, the yeerks were looking for them and that Loren, my Loren was alive. I looked at the clock; it was past three o'clock I had been here all day.

Standing up I stretched, shut off my computer and went to change. Fifteen minutes later, mostly from remembering all the necessary things to being human like hair and teeth and forgetting about socks I was grabbing my car keys and walking to the garage. I can't say the Ellimist was half bad in his choice of cars though, not yellow, but a gun metal gray Mustang Bullet was in my garage, I was one happy Andalite. Let's hope I remember how to drive.

Ninety miles an hour down a busy freeway is an experience in it's self, but I was headed to the mall. I needed cloths and badly, the Ellimist had given me an outfit, one outfit, and it had to be an outfit that any female on any planet would hate. Now I might sound obsessive but Loren had taught me better than that. Anyway I needed to get out and at a mall anyone can blend. But earlier I had read something about a secret entrance to the yeerk pool through the GAP, which in any case proved to be true. After about an hour of doing nothing but shop and checking out pool entrances, I was hungry which leads me top where I am sitting now.

In the past half an hour I believe I have eaten half of the food at taco bell, observed a gang of girls stalking a I believe an ex-boyfriend, two kissing lesbians and four boys being arrested for stealing CD's. All of this you would never see on my home planet. On top of my people watching I had also noticed a few familiar faces, ones I haven's seen since that night in the construction site. It had been dark then but I still recognized the voice, I felt my mood darken as he strode past.

"Hello Chapman." The whisper sounded cold to my own ears. "So are the Yeerks still the real winners?"

He would be back; it was just a matter of waiting till he returned to his car. Whatever had called him here though he was moving very quickly, as if his life depended on it. With yeerks you never know, his life might have depended on it. I took a sip of my coke and looked back towards the door, a large black limousine was pulling up. I had a bad feeling, a quick glance toward the stores where Chapman disappeared. I couldn't see him but my gut told me he was there. Whoever was in this limo was whom Chapman was waiting for. The driver got out and went to open the door quickly stepping back from the sinister looking man who got out.

He could have been a businessman or any member of upper level human society by his dress and manner, except they were the practiced hollow gestures of a ruthlessly cold man. He was a predator and these humans, these people, were his prey. I knew who he was, the abomination, and my personal enemy…Visser One. My eyes were following him, studying him. He was walking closer, I felt myself stand up and my fist clinch, and adrenaline flooded my system. I was angry, I would never look up to him from anywhere again. The construction site had ended any inhibitions about honorable warfare I held. Alloran was right, war was about one thing and one thing only and that was making sure your enemy was dead before you were.

I felt his presence, sensed his evil. He was ten feet from me, I was sure he could feel my hatred and he stopped. He seemed to stand there for a galaxy's age without moving, like an animal that knows it's being ambushed but can't tell where the attack will come from. I forced myself to look away and hoped in my jeans and T-shirt I blended. I guess when you're six foot four and looked like you could kick somebody's ass for breakfast you don't blend very well, because he stared at me. I met his gaze.

For a moment we stood there, he saw my hatred and I saw his suspicion grow. It happened slowly, like watching dominos fall as he pieced it together. I felt my lips twist into a dangerous smile.

"Andalite."

"Yeerk," I spat the words. He hadn't given me away just yet, but I heard footsteps running form behind me. Chapman! Shit! The Visser has thought-speak! I looked, he was lunging for me, one last look at the angry Visser. I felt Chapman's arm come around to tackle me, but I was bigger and fit. I used his own momentum to grab his reaching arm and flip him over on to the table, it broke. A quick kick to the face would ensure he wouldn't move for hours. The Visser didn't think it was funny.

"ANDALITE!" He roared, I ran.

Some part of me noticed the blood on my shoe as I ran, it's war I reminded myself. Past Old Navy and the Gap I ran into Penny's, where my car was parked outside. I noticed people pouring out of the movie theatre, most of them looking angrily in my direction. I ran faster, I had to get away before they could follow.

I made it outside barely, I ran out one door too early but because I did they didn't see me. I was back on the road heading back to my house. It had been a long day, pizza would be a good thing tonight.

Rachel's POV

We were all at the Mall doing I suppose reconnaissance, but really I think just enjoying being normal. As normal as you can be in the body of an adult. We had all been sitting around at breakfast when I decided we needed a normal day at the mall, Jake said it wasn't worth the risk unless we could justify it anyway we didn't have a morph for the mall. I pointed out that we had lots of parents and each other to morph. Naturally since our parents thought we needed a break they gave us the DNA with a blessing.

Jake and Marco looked like brothers being a mixture of Cassie's parents and Marcos's dad, Cassie was a mixture of her mom and my mom, and Cassie was quite pretty actually. Tobias and Ax they were Marco's and Cassie's father with a hit of Loren and Eva, theoretically my "brothers", but I was a mix of Loren and Eva. I had Loren's small frame and blonde hair with Eva's tan creamy skin and dark brown eyes.

"So Rachel," Marco walked up putting an arm around me. "How is in a morph of complete opposites you still look so good?" I smiled at the backhanded compliment before I replied.

"Because when losers like you follow me around I always look good." His grimace was purely theatrical.

"So bird-boy do you have a problem hitting on Rachel now that she looks so much like your mom?" I looked at Tobias to see if he wanted me to kill Marco, but his attention was else where.

"Guys!" Everyone looked at me, I pointed to the black limo and it's disembarking passenger.

"Let's all sit down and act normal, we don't need ourselves standing out." Jake's order had the desired effect. We all sat and watched, at least they did.

"Guys I'll be right back." I casually walked to the door, there were too many yeerks around for Jake to attract attention to us by calling me back. Reaching a line for Taco Bell, I watched the Visser as he entered. Then I noticed the man staring at the Visser, almost as if he was deciding whether to kill him or not.

Pretty good-looking guy too. Dressed to kill, black hair. Kind of reminded me of Tobias actually. I looked at the shopping bags by his feet, probably gay either that or he has good taste. That's when he stood up, just as HE came by.

Maybe he felt his evil too? The Visser stopped, the man looked away. I felt the familiar rush that's always there right before a fight. The Visser's gaze rested on the tense posture of the guy in front of him. For a few minutes I watched as their eyes locked.

"Andalite." My heart leapt, was it true?

"Yeerk." The contempt in his voice was unmistakable. The Visser didn't move, didn't say a word, but Chapman was running up from behind. I wanted to yell a warning but to do so would give myself away. Chapman grabbed the Andalite, or at least tried too. Seconds later he was landing on his back on top of table. The table held for all of two seconds then he crashed on the floor, moments later to be kicked in the face by a very pissed off andalite.

"ANDALITE!" The Visser yelled and they were off. Quite an interesting site actually, the Andalite running through the mall and Visser One and all his yahoos following. I looked at the bags of cloths lying next to Chapman and the table, shame to waste them. Well I thought if he were an ally then maybe I'd get to return these. Walking up I picked up the cloths, a couple at the next table looked at me.

"He's my boyfriend and that's my father… I'm pregnant. He's a very angry man." Then very confidently I walked right out the mall doors past Visser One's Limo. Several minutes later the other Animorphs followed. Leave it to Marco to notice the look on the couple's faces. When I told them what I'd said we all got a good laugh. It felt good.

"On the bright side though as least you guys have some decent cloths when you morph."

"You mean an andalite picked out clothes fashion goddess Rachel likes? What is this world coming to?" Marco of course, but he was right whoever picked out the clothes did have good taste.

Guys you have company.

Elfangor's POV

Idiot! I cursed myself in as many languages as I knew. I couldn't believe I'd acted so childish. It was over, it was done I would learn from my mistakes. Live to fight another day.

I was driving down the road back to my house when I spotted them, three guys and two girls. Men and women actually, but the female was carrying the bags of clothing I'd just been forced to leave. This was really turning out to be a bad day. Well at least I can get my clothes back. I pulled my car into the driveway in front of them and rolled down my window.

For the first time I noticed the female with the blonde hair, she looked strangely familiar to me.

Marco's POV

Guys you have company.

I looked up at Tobias and nodded we'd heard. There was a really nice mustang parked in front of us, in another time I would have wanted to check it out. Now I was just nervous, looking for traps and escapes. As the window unrolled I saw it as the same man from the mall, the one Rachel had told us was an Andalite. Maybe he's looking for us?

I looked at Rachel, she was smiling that queen of the universe smile. Cassie and I exchanged glances.

"You think she could take him?"

"It would definitely be a good fight," She whispered back.

They both knew why he was there, but we needed information on this guy and Rachel knew it. She stopped five feet from the car with the rest of us in tow, waiting for him to speak. As important s that was I couldn't help but notice how much this guy looked like Bird-Boy. Bigger, yes but very similar.

"So how do I put this, Thank you for rescuing my clothes may I have them back?" I was surprised by the sarcasm the Andalite had used, oh well we could forgive him for making a joke. He'd had a rough day.

Rachel just smiled. "I was actually hoping you could help me out a bit-"

He cut her off, I don't think he was in a mood to chitchat. "Please may I have my cloths back?" She looked at Jake he nodded, she handed them to him. "Thank you."

Once he was gone I looked up at Tobias, "Hey Tobias, you got the license plates right?"

Jake's POV

We were al gathered around Marco's computer he was scanning the plate numbers of that mustang.   
I think we have a match.

"What," I Looked at Tobias who sat perched on Ax's shoulder.

Allow me to explain Prince Jake, what Tobias is saying is that the address the old man gave us and the address of that car is the same.


	3. But Karma

Okay so far I hope everyone likes my story. Now I am looking for some opinions about how to continue the story in further updates, stuff like should I continue the Loren/Elfangor thing or should I have him already moved on with a wife and kids on the Andalite home world. I know in book one it shows a picture of an Andalite Family, but was it him and his parents or him and his children…. All the little things that make a good story great and allow you guys to enjoy.

I also put in an excerpt from my other story, ONCE WERE WARRIORS, it explains about Loren's accident. If you like it I hope you'll read that one too. I just like how I explained her memory loss so please don't yell at me. ::smiles::

I would appreciate any and all ideas, also if you don't like something go ahead and yell. I'll never be a better writer if I don't know what's bad. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep it up I love hearing from you. Thanks a bunch!!!

Tashaunda

Rachel

"…So coincidence or trap?" I had been lost in my own thoughts but I looked back at Marco. It was late; we had been discussing the events of the past two days for hours. I looked at Tobias he was lost in thought.

"It doesn't matter either way we need to find out why he is here. If the Andalites sent him he could be as much harm as help. Then again he could be like Mertil, desperate and trying to survive. Or there is the third possibility, he is a yeerk traitor and the Visser knew we were there after all. I mean if Arbat could track Ax and find him by his DNA why couldn't the yeerks do that to us?"

Prince Jake, Marco makes a good point, it could very well be any one of those, but if the Yeerks were tracking us with our DNA they would have found us by now. 

Finally I spoke up. "That guy was aggressive and from what we saw very dangerous, I don't think he has been here that long at all. I think if he has been on Earth as long as Ax has we would have heard of him sooner." I rolled my eyes. They hadn't caught on yet. While I had been speaking Loren had walked up, she looked like she had something to say.

"Loren?" She shook her head allowing me to continue. "He wasn't hiding, when he kicked Chapman's yeerk back to his home world. He was making a declaration of war. He was saying 'I'm here and I'm in your face'. If he would have been here longer we would have noticed him."

Marco was grinning from ear to ear, he had saw it too.

What did you wish to say Loren? 

"I had a dream." Her voice and the funny look on her face, this couldn't be good. Tobias had perked up; his face was more intense that it normally was. He was onto something if only I could figure it out.

"Mom," Finally he spoke. "What do you see in your dreams?" He spoke very slowly, as if he couldn't grasp what he was about to say.

"A man, a strange man. I think I've seen him before he is always laughing. But I remember, when I awake I remember." She paused for a few minutes; her blue eyes were large and round. She seemed to shake herself out of a stare and dropped down to her knees. It seemed like an eternity that she stared at the fire in front of us. "And I am afraid…" Her voice faded into nothingness.

Tobias

I looked at my mother; there was something there that wasn't before. It was almost like a loss of innocence. Whatever she saw I doubted she'd ever speak of it.

"Ellimist." I whispered.

Cassie looked at me, "Of course." She understood, she would. Of all of us she alone understood the Ellimist and his game. "I think he is trying to help us in the only way he can. He can't interfere but he can give us information and let us decide what to do with it. But the other Andalite, I just don't know how he fits into it."

"How long have we known the Ellimist, the guys a con man. If there's a way to break the rules he'll find it. He sees we need help and manages to find a loophole that allows him to give us some, a trade off maybe. Or maybe Crayak broke the rules so the Ellimist can too, like one of those this for that things…" Everyone was silent. My gut told me somewhere in there was the answer. Marco wasn't done yet, so I too sat silent and waited. He knew what I in my heart had known. "Let's look at what we know A) Crayak hates Jake and Rachel is his favorite B) he tried to get her to change sides and when she didn't he brought back David-. He brought back David! What are the odds of Ratman getting found? Then he tried to kill Rachel and she was given powers!"

"Direct interference," Cassie finished. "Because he interfered so could the Ellimist."

"So Ax, what kind of Andalite would the Ellimist bring to us?"

Well Prince Jake it would have to be someone not afraid of repercussions by the military and someone who wouldn't stupidly try to assume command. For that matter someone who saw humans as equals regardless of their rank. 

Marco smiled, "Allow me to translate: A non-Arrogant andalite that breaks rules and has a sense of humor. Preferably smart with a decent record and the ability to play well with others. My opinion it's not possible, they aren't made like that."

"Well I'll leave you guys to figure this one out, I am going to bed. Tobias if you need anything. Good night all." She smiled at me. I watched my mom get up she was very sweet. Recently we had started talking before she went to bed; I liked how happy it made her to get to know me. She has the soul of a warrior she was brave and strong. Even Ax told me that he thought Elfangor had made a wise choice in taking her as his wife. From Ax that was possibly the highest form of compliment.

"Goodnight…Mom." The last part was said softly, the word almost foreign on my tongue.

Fifteen minutes later the meeting was over and tomorrow I had a meeting with an Andalite. I went to look for my mom and I could not find her.

Loren

I was trying to pay attention to the meeting but my mind kept wandering, I kept seeing pictures in my head. Memories I think, and the more I looked at Tobias the more I saw a face with no name a life that to me was just out of my reach. I wanted to be alone so I excused my self and set out toward the small creek that ran about a hundred yards away from our encampment. When I finally reached it I knelt down and reached my hands into the icy mountain water and took a drink. Suddenly I felt sick as if the whole earth was moving beneath me.

FLASH!

The laughing face of the being, he was reaching out to me. His voice called to me 'COME'. I felt my self moving toward him, moving with him through time… And then I watched.

I was up early. I looked at Elfangor he was still sleeping, let him sleep I thought to myself. Quietly I got dressed, pair of jeans cute Tee. Slipping into the bathroom I looked at my hair, it was hopeless… I thought for a moment a ponytail would do. I was so nervous, I couldn't wait to go and get back. I walked into the kitchen; it was small but comfy. I looked into the fridge, leftovers and more leftovers. Somewhere in there was eggs and bacon, but I changed my mind no breakfast.

"Can you help it he's the better cook." Normally when Elfangor's home he cooks, he learned how. Something about how wonderful taste was…

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door. I stopped, something in me made me go back. Opening the door again I looked at my house, finality seemed to echo off the walls. Setting my keys on the dining room table I walked back up the stairs to where my husband slept. Sitting down on the bed I looked at him, so peaceful. I bent down and kissed him good-bye, one eye half opened and he broke into a lazy grin. "Bye baby," I whispered and a few minutes later I was on my way.

I love my truck. Elfangor had insisted that I have this huge F350. He said he didn't think human cars were very safe so I had better have something big. As he put it I "Need to be able to drive through anything and not dent the fender." Actually I think he didn't trust my driving, but driving with him was like driving with an Indy driver. He had done well as human, he has some shall we say nerdy friends but there work is bringing money so I'm not complaining. I should have expected this because he had been running computers since probably before we had them. Now where was my turn?

Fifteen minutes later I was ushered into a small doctor's office by a nurse who told me to get into one of those papery hospital gowns and took my temperature and blood pressure. By the end of a rather personal appointment I left confirming what I already knew. Elfangor and I were going to have a baby. I was so excited, so happy. I could not describe my joy at hearing this; finally this strange melding of human and Andalite was going to be a family.

I drove back to out house hoping Alan was there, but his mustang wasn't there. He must have been called into the office, something about project 'Window', according to Elfangor Bill and Steve were still having problems grasping the idea. I have plenty of errands to run anyway, might was well get busy.

It was almost five and I still wasn't home yet. I swear I mush have hit every red light and car accident in a twenty mile radius. I was supposed to be cooking dinner now. Turning down my street I was overjoyed to see the familiar yellow mustang in my driveway. Pulling in I had this creepy feeling that I couldn't shake off. Stopping my truck I pulled the keys out of the ignition and dropped them on the floorboard, when I looked up again there was this strange little man sitting on the seat next to me.

I guess my surprised, confused face must have given me away because he smile and the next instant we were standing in the blank whiteness of what looked a lot like zero-space. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered Elfangor long ago telling me about a creature that could move time and space it's self.

"Ellimist?"

YES CHILD.

His wording reminded me that if there had been no alternate universe to age me I would only be about nineteen. It was also his way of telling me he knew. He knew about the time matrix, about the Visser and Elfangor.

"You…You created the time matrix..?" I guess I stuttered.

YES WE DID. AND I HAVE COME TO FIX WHAT YOUR MEDDELING DID.

I was afraid, "Where is Elfangor?"

HE IS BACK AMONG HIS PEOPLE, DOING WHAT HE WAS BORN TO DO. YOU TOO WERE BORN TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU SHALL STILL DO IT, BUT ELFANGOR CAN NO LONGER BE WITH YOU NOW. YOU HAVE A NEW HUSBAND, A NEW LIFE WITH OUT HIM. I CAN GIVE YOU A CHOICE THOUGH?

What kind of choice could he offer me, he had taken away my life and my husband. There was nothing left for me to lose and nothing I could really gain, or so I was thinking. I shook my head for him to continue.

AS YOU KNOW YOU ARE WITH CHILD, IT WIL BE A SON NAMED OF COURSE AS YOU AND ELFANGOR CHOSE, TOBIAS. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER ELFANGOR, RULES YOU SEE BUT IF YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER HIM YOU COULDN'T RAISE YOUR SON. SO I WILL GIVE YOU THE OPTION OF EITHER HAVING ME TAKE YOUR MEMORY, OR YOU PRETEND THAT I DID. LIVE YOUR LIFE AS IF YOU KNOW NOTHING HAS CHANGED AND I WILL ALLOW YOU TO REMAIN UNAFFECTED. THE MOMENT YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THE CHANGE I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR MEMORIES OF ALL OF THIS.

A choice that was no choice at all, tearfully I sobbed my agreement. Tears were running down my face, I closed my eyes. When I next opened my eyes I was back in my truck, crying. The child I carried was my child not this imposters… I was angry, rage for sure. I don't even know how I managed to walk into that house, but I did and I kept my mouth shut.

I walked into the living room and stood by the hall, the picture on the wall that had only this morning been of Elfangor and I on our wedding day was me and… A man named Geoffrey.

"Loren, honey is that you?" A strange voice echoed through the house.

For the past few months that has been my life, living a lie. I cooked, I cleaned did the laundry was the perfect little wife in every that a wife needed to be and Geoff was good to me. The man must have the patience of God, we were friends maybe, but I didn't love him and he knew it.

Six months later…

"AAHHHH!" I screamed. I had been in labor four fourteen hours, I was in pain and tired. Then there was Geoff trying to be helpful but I wished he would just go away. This wasn't his baby I wasn't his wife, it was my child, and I was Elfangor's wife! I screamed again. One more push the nurse the nurse told me The cry of a baby filled the room, several minutes later a baby wrapped up in a soft blue blanket was handed to me. For the first time in months I cried, what a sight we looked like. My little son Tobias and I both crying like the world was ending and I loved him already.

Tobias is now six months old and today the inevitable happened, Geoff and I had a fight. Something stupid I don't even remember what over, but I had grabbed Tobias and his baby carrier and ran out into the rain. It has been raining all day that didn't help my mood any, so when Geoff started screaming so did I. Called him many things and flaunted in his face I didn't love him, that he was never and could never be my husband.

On my way I grabbed the keys to the mustang, it had been Elfangor's car and right now I just wanted to be near him. The rain was getting worse though and looking over at Tobias maybe I should have brought the truck, it was safer. We drove and drove with no clear direction, I looked at my son he didn't deserve to be put through this and he was hungry for sure. I drove to my sister's house. She was a sweet woman but more and more her drunken bastard of a husband was beating her and she was turning to his drink. She loved me and would watch Tobias for me often enough; he would be safe there.

Turning down her street I raced into her driveway, left the car idling and took Tobias and his carrier up to the door. Vivian answered the door.

"Lore what are you doing?"

"I need you to watch Tobias for me, I'll be back in the morning."

"What's wrong? Is it Geoff?"

"Yes, listen I'll call and explain in a few hours, okay?"

"Be careful," My sister whispered. I bent down and kissed Tobias and ran back to my car.

Just as I got in I saw the familiar lights of my truck coming down the street. I peeled out and sped down the road, my truck kept pace. Apparently he was determined to find me, speed wouldn't help, maybe traffic would. I turned out into the heavy traffic and sped through a light, the truck got stopped when it turned red. I saw the light coming up it's still green, I'll make it. I was shifting into fifth gear when I heard it; the accident report would show that the clutch had locked up. I didn't care about that now all I noticed was that the light had turned yellow, I pulled the emergency break and took the keys our of the ignition. The car rolled to a stop right in the middle of the intersection, for the first time in minutes I took a breath.

I heard the truck before I saw it. A barreling trailer truck blaring it's horn because the driver knew in this terrible rain he would never be able to stop. I remembered the words of the Ellimist.

"Oh, Jesus."

The next few moments seemed to happen slowly, I watched, as the truck grew nearer slowly filling my vision. I'd be okay if I had my truck I thought ironically. As if out of my body I watched as the truck hit my car and crumpled it. Shattered glass went everywhere tearing into flesh and bone. I was feeling everything and seeing everything from every angle. And then I felt nothing.

FLASH!

I was sitting up screaming, the others were circled around me. My nerves were on fire, my whole body and mind was scorched with pain, with pleasures I would have never known would have never remembered until now. Tobias wrapped his arms around me as I drifted back off into unconsciousness.

Elfangor

Thunder cracked across the sky, waking me from sleep. My heart was racing, where was I? I jumped out of bed and prepared for battle, I saw the clock it was too early for this, damn yeerks. I looked at the clock again, it was nearly four in the morning and I wasn't on a domeship. I was on earth in my house. It still took several minutes for my mind to calm this strange human body.

I walked into my kitchen and pulled from the fridge a box of cold pizza, sitting at the table I began to devour what was left of it. My mind began to wander to the events of last night, Visser Three and Chapman all that I understood, but the girl.

Five of them, she had wanted to ask me something. Five. That number kept resounding in my brain, I gave the morphing power to five children. Coincidence, the Ellimist had told me they were in hiding. Of course they could have been in morph.

I looked out side at the lightning and rain, it had been such a long time since I had felt rain on my skin. Walking toward the door I took of my human shirt and threw it on the couch, and in the mirror I saw my reflection. There were scars on my chest that shouldn't be there, I traced over one and remembered the battle… Another clap of thunder snapped me out of my revere. I opened the door and stepped out into the storm.

The wind whipped my hair and pelted rain against my chest, it hurt it was cold. But I felt, I lived everything in me had called for life. I reached up and ran my hands through my hair, never would I have imagined how precious these seconds of mortality could be. I stood and watched the lightning.

I don't know how long I stood out there but the early light of dawn was beginning to break through the clouds. It almost seems to me that this was the dawn of my new life, this was where it began again.

Jake

It had been a risk flying out in the storm but we had to, I wanted to be positive that we weren't being led into a trap. I looked at the others in various bird morphs in the tree beside me, ospreys, and eagle, peregrine falcons and two red tail hawks. I had asked Loren to come, I had a feeling about something the others hadn't mentioned.

Hey Jake?

What Marco?

Look.

I looked with my powerful falcon eyes, there was movement on the other side of the windows. Lights went on, I could now clearly see someone walking to the door.

You don't think we've been caught? Rachel fly up there and tell me what you see.

Silently she lifted off the tree, the owl moved soundlessly through the sky and despite the rain she was impressive. The door opened and someone walked outside, it was the same guy from the mall. Rachel all clear?

Yeah Jake, I'm not seeing anything besides him. I'm coming back okay?

Sure.

I watched this andalite, if that's what he was. He was standing out in a storm like it was the greatest thing I the world.

Prince Jake, what is our plan?

Good old Ax. I had let them come with me under the impression that I had a plan, truth be told it had just hit me. I began to outline my plan.

Marco, Ax and Rachel you three go in when he does and take a look around. I am thinking fly morph. Just do what you guys do best and if anything goes wrong you have Rachel. Loren and Tobias are going to be the ones going to the door, of course they'll have some passengers. When they go in everyone find a spot, demorph and hide. If he is an Andalite then we shouldn't have to hide.

Um, Earth to Jake if he isn't an Andalite then we just made capture that much easier, But I think you might be right. Good luck Bird-Boy. Come on Xena, Ax. 

I watched them fly behind the bushes and demorph, the sounds of the storm drowning out all their noise.

Tobias, Cassie, Loren, let's go. We flew over to where Erek the Chee was displaying a parked car hologram for us to demorph in.

Okay guys I will update more tonight, I have to go to work. So please end reviews, sorry about how short this update is.


	4. is a bitch

Thanks JoJo for clearing that up.

Tobias

We flew down and began to demorph and remorph, Jake was talking to Erek. Apparently this was as new to him as it was to us. I looked at my mother she was very pale. Some Hork-Bajir had found her unconscious by the creek and when she woke up she was screaming. I hadn't heard screams like that since our last visit to the yeerk pool; they had set a foreboding pall over the morning.

"Alright guys, Erek says he hasn't heard of any yeerk activity this way, but as always they've slipped things by us before." Jake's voice was solemn; there was nothing else to say really. He smiled a tight smile and he and Cassie began to morph fly. They would be hiding in Loren's purse and when he found out where they were from Ax he would fly to them and demorph and remorph as necessary.

I pulled on my clothes, a very mismatched outfit but at least they were clean. I saw my reflection off of Erek's chrome body, even in the poorest days of living with my uncle I had never looked this bad. I met my mother's eyes and all I saw was sadness and regret, she looked ready to cry.

"Tobias I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. When I left I didn't think that would happen, I though I'd be back for you that night…" She was speaking of things that I knew nothing of, but I felt her pain like a knife to the heart. Impulsively I hugged her.

Okay guys, I'm ready. As Rachel would say, let's do it. Jake flew into Loren's purse.

Aximili

We flew behind the bushes to demorph; it felt good to have my tail. I wish I didn't have to morph fly, I felt so vulnerable without it. So there we were trying to morph fly in the middle of a storm.

Ax-man you morphed yet? Marco and Rachel had finished their morphs several minutes ago leaving me to stand guard incase we were discovered. So far the Andalite hadn't even moved. Did he really not hear us or was he letting us walk into a trap?

One moment Marco. I began the morph. I felt a sickening sensation as all my bones and organs turned into so much good. I felt myself hit the ground as my skin became hard and crunchy, I tried to close my eyes but I no longer had eyelids. An extra set of legs shot out of my chest and eyes that saw everything exploded from my head. My hooves became little claws and bristly hair covered my body. Then and only then did I begin to shrink, smaller and smaller till I was barely bigger than a pebble. Finally I was fly. I am ready. 

Rachel, ask Tobias if the andalite has moved yet? 

I don't need to. I am flying around his head. He's still out in the yard, but I think the rain has slowed down and morning is coming. It looks brighter out here. Wow! Marco, Ax be ready we're moving. 

Marco and I lifted off to intercept Rachel at the door. She again had disobeyed orders; many times I think Rachel is too reckless to be a soldier. She is too eager for conflict. My brother told me once that a warrior who has come to love the war has gotten too good at killing. Regardless Prince Jake still saw her fit for combat, who am I to argue? In my readings of humans I have often found them to be a whole race of madman. Making speeches such as 'Give me liberty or give me death' or 'I have not yet begun to fight' and even more unbelievable living up to them. One day our scientist will study their DNA, it will be amazing to see the results.

Ax! Pay attention. 

Yes Marco. 

Rachel says they're almost here on her signal we fly in and go upstairs. 

Marco, Ax are you guys ready? Doesn't matter we're here. Let's do it. 

I powered my wings and flew in; the burst of cold air numbed my body for a few seconds.

We made it…air conditioning. Everyone stick close to the ceiling, we lost our guy. I think I just heard a TV or stereo come on so we should be okay. 

We flew through the house until finally by accident we found the stairs and flew up.

Ax how are we on our time? 

We have used approximately fifteen of your minutes. 

Ax for the last time, you've been on earth what over two years. I think they are everyone's minutes by now. 

Of course. I think I have found us a suitable place to demorph. 

Fine, everyone demorph. Ax be alert. 

I felt my body begin to shift and change. It felt good to regain my natural form. With each second I felt my own instincts rise above those of the fly's. I began to look around as the others finished morphing. The room was sparsely decorated by human standards, but it was neat and clean. Nothing like what my human friends had lived in before. The bed and dresser I believe they are called and…

Marco, a laptop. I pointed to a black flat object plugged into the wall resting on the floor.

"Xena, go to wolf morph find someplace where you're not being seen and sit quietly. Ax morph human we'll stay up here and take a look at what's on this thing." By the time he was finished speaking she was already in mid-morph.

Wish me luck. 

Good luck Rachel and watch out for tile floors. 

I sat down next to Marco on the floor; he already had the computer turned on. I looked at the keyboard and the screen. I smiled the keys and all the writing were Andalite characters, the beautiful flowing script of my people. Marco looked confused, for all his computer skills he was helpless.

"Alright Ax, tell me which Best Buy he picked this on up at." He handed me the laptop.

"Marco, it doesn't even require a password." Easily I scanned the welcome screen for files. "Here is one all on yeerk activities, and a window into the Yeerk network. Also a file on 'Andalite Bandits' and the Andalite home world. It seems there is intelligence on the Andalite fleet here as well. Who ever he has getting him this information has very good eyes and ears. And if this information is accurate then the Andalites are coming after all."

Guys Jake says they're coming. 

"Ax tell Rachel we'll be waiting for her signal."

Loren

We were walking towards that house and I wanted to throw up. I grabbed Tobias's hand and he squeezed mine. Tobias and Jake had some strange reason for wanting me to come, they said it would be important. I was so nervous, so I acted brave. Lifting my eyes to look ahead I walked up the stairs to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened… and I couldn't move. The face from my dream! His eyes grew dark and stormy he saw it too. I felt surprise creep into my face, carefully I hid it.

"Hello," I said briskly. "Apparently several days ago your father gave my son your address because he had helped him in the forest. Now I've probably caught you off guard, but since it was on my way home I hope you don't mind us stopping by so early." All I received was shocked silence I smiled. Finally he motioned for Tobias and I to come in, I saw a mix of emotions come into his face when he saw the two of us together. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed two flies buzz out of my purse.

Elfangor

I fell asleep on my couch watching TV. I couldn't have slept for more than a half an hour when I heard knocking, if it was that annoying paper boy again I swear I was gonna kill him. I opened the door…and there was standing the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. For the first time in years I was speechless, Loren my beautiful Loren was here.

"Hello," She was way too perky for this hour of the day. "Apparently several days ago your father gave my son your address because he had helped him in the forest. Now I've probably caught you off guard, but since it was on my way home I hope you don't mind us stopping by so early." Then when I was groping for something to hold onto she just walked in. But when I say the boy I knew there was nothing coincidental about our meeting. I wanted to hug her, to kiss her to tell her I would make everything all right but she didn't even know my name.

I looked at Tobias and saw an intensity that I usually saw in hardened warriors, but I made you one didn't I my son. His face was expressionless. He looked so much like me, and I saw lots of Loren there too. I closed my eyes this was too much for me.

"Okay Bird-Boy, introduce me!" Behind me stood a Latino boy, also one of the children from the construction site. "Fine I'll start with the introductions," it finally hit me that they didn't know who I was. "I'm Marco, I am an Animorph okay Ax-man he's all yours." Doing a mock bow the boy walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips before stretching himself out on my couch. Well at least this one had manners.

Welcome to earth, I turned around and there stood my brother along with the big male and two females. The site of him caused such relief I burst out laughing. They all kind of looked at each other in wry amusement, apparently they had met some of my colleagues.

"Forgive me, but you're alive. You're…all alive." The words fell out of my mouth. They had to be the most unprofessional words I'd ever spoke and yet I was so glad to speak them. I looked at Loren; she rolled her eyes making me grin more. For the first time in many years I felt happy.

As I was saying welcome to earth, my Prince, he motioned to the big one. Jake would like for me to extend an invitation to join our resistance. 

"You ask this without knowing whom you ask?"

"Well let's put it this way," the blonde adolescent girl spoke. "We've dealt with enough pushy aliens and we can deal with one more, but we figure if you were going to rat us out you would have already and you're really in no position to negotiate. So let me be straight with you this is our planet, our world and right now it's too dangerous for anyone to screw us up, so if you do or if you even think of getting in our way we'll kill you."

I looked this warrior-child; she had started off almost ranting, but by the time she was done her voice held all the coldness of a killer. Her blue eyes held so much fury; she was a soldier I could respect because I had the feeling she would make good on her word if needed.

"Well there you go Rachel, that's why you don't have many friends." It was the one called Marco, he actually reminded me of Arbron but that's a good thing. The galaxy needs more people that can laugh.

"What Rachel means is that right now we are in a position that if we lose any more we might just lose the war. We need help but we can't afford to get it at the cost of our planet, so if you'll help us we'd be grateful but if not we hope you'll just forget we ever met." This girl had sad eyes that seemed to see right into me. She was the one that had told the boy to go into my ship.

"Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to now?"

"Cassie, my name is Cassie. And this is my friend Rachel, that's Loren." She pointed to the older blonde and smiled. "This is Jake I guess you could say he is our leader and he," she rolled her eyes at Marco, "needs no further introduction. And of course Aximili-Esgarrouth-Esthil, but we call him Ax and Tobias."

I nodded. These were the children that I had given the morphing ability to, it was amazing. They had changed I was sure of it, my brother had changed. I looked at them one more time and for the first time I realized they looked pretty beat up.

Cassie

I think I might know who the Ellimist sent to help us. Jake and I were in Loren's purse and I had been thinking about this since our meeting the night before. Marco's description was pretty true but correct, if we have to work with an andalite he did need all of those things. 

I been thinking about that too, but your better at this stuff than me so explain. 

Honestly, I think the only andalite that we might get along with would be Elfangor. I know it's crazy but it makes sense. I mean he broke the rules once why wouldn't he help us and we know how he regards humans. 

Yeah but he's dead remember. If I recall he was Visser Three's late night snack about the same time we were hiding behind a wall puking our guts out. 

I know Jake, but remember we're going on the assumption the Crayak broke the rules so why couldn't the Ellimist? He makes time machines, stuff like this would be easy for him. I think Jake was about to answer when two thumps were heard, it was the signal that we had been waiting for. Jake and I powered up our little fly wings and flew out of the purse.

It was crazy; being a fly is like being the world's greatest test pilot. We flew for about a minute when Jake told me it was time to land and demorph. A few minutes later we were walking toward the sound of voices in a strange house. What made it even more weird was that we were on a mission and out battle morph was human.

Jake and I arrived just in time to hear Ax make his welcome to Earth speech, it of course had been a diversion. Every time we meet Andalites as soon as they see Ax they forget all about the rest of us, he was buying time for Jake and I.

I looked at this Andalite, what if he was Elfangor? He was big and muscular, that I could tell because he was sitting in his pajama pants and nothing else. I guess that's our fault for coming so early in the morning. His hair was really dark almost black and his eyes were brown and human but they still had the same ferocity as the hawk form Tobias lived as. I had the feeling we were being watched by him as much as he was watching us.

"…So let me be straight with you this is our planet, our world and right now it's too dangerous for anyone to screw us up, so if you do or if you even think of getting in our way we'll kill you." Rachel had been raving, but I was glad it made things seem normal.

"Well there you go Rachel, that's why you don't have many friends."

Politely I rephrased what Rachel had said. I don't think I needed too, I think he liked it the way she said it. Then I introduced us all, but it almost seemed like an overrated formality. He had known us long before we met today, I could see it in his eyes.

"May I get some water?" All the others stopped and stared at me, but the andalite smiled and instead of replying got up and went into the kitchen. By the time I walked in behind him he had already got the glass and was headed to the sink. "Who are you?" I said the words in no more than a whisper. Slowly he turned around and looked at me.


	5. Life is good

Sorry my computer messed up and I had to post what I had, I didn't mean to end on such a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading this far. This Chapter is for you JoJo, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews; you'll have to tell me what you think about this one. Is it me or does Elfangor deserve some good and his life…Oh yeah and revenge, he definitely deserves revenge.

Cassie

"Who are you?" For a few minutes he just kind of looked at me and a kind of sad smile came to his face.

My name is Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul and it's about time we were properly introduced. A far cry from the construction site isn't it. He handed me my water and I took a sip. My eyes grew teary.

"You're going to tell the others."

Of course. It finally occurred to me that he was using private thought-speak.

"We saw you die…" The words were out of my mouth before I knew I spoke them. Tears too fell from my eyes; I looked up at him. He seemed so big standing there in front of me, and he was. At least over six feet, but right now his eyes looked concerned for me, he knelt down so he could look into my eyes. Reaching up he wiped the tears off my face. For the first time I realized how much earth had changed this Andalite, he would have been a good father for Tobias.

You're right. But there are stranger things in this universe, and who is really to say where there is life among the dead? 

I nodded and felt strangely comforted. For the first time I felt relieved. I managed a small smile that grew till it covered my whole face I took another drink. By the time I looked back at Elfangor he was already walking into the living room where the others sat. It was odd I thought, even as a human he still smiled with his eyes.

Rachel

Cassie followed him into the kitchen. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing but sometimes she sees father than the rest of us so silently I wished her luck. We all were quiet as if trying to hear what was being said in the kitchen, because of a wall we couldn't see. A few minutes later the Andalite walked out with a look in his eyes like he knew a secret, Cassie too emerged a few minutes later. She looked like she had been crying but she was smiling, as she passed she winked.

"So…. See any good movies lately?" I shot Marco a look for that lame attempt at conversation. "Okay then, how about we get down to business? What has the Ellimist told you about us?"  
"Everything from the day after the construction site."

"So you don't know about how we got the morphing power?" Too many Andalites had treated Ax like it was all his fault that Elfangor gave them the morphing power, I was going to set this one straight from the get go.

"Oh, I know how you got the morphing ability. I and I should."

This andalite was getting on my nerves, he knew way too much about us but we were getting nothing about him. I looked back at Cassie she smiled at me and nodded. She already knew who he was. "How come?" For a few minutes that felt like forever I waited for an answer.

Because I gave it to you. I don't think any of us breathed. It was like discovering your dad was Visser Three. Poor Ax had morphed human to eat chips with Marco and from the sound of it he was choking on one. Ax began to demorph. I looked at Jake he shrugged it seemed to me he might have expected this. Tobias had grabbed Loren's hand, but Loren it seemed wanted to punch Elfangor.

Then I noticed Ax. He was pissed, he had demorphed and it seemed his whole body was trembling. He walked over and calmly placed his tailblade right up against this Andalite's neck.

Demorph. The word was spoke like a knife; it cut the air and seems to resound in all of our ears.

"Easy Ax," It was Loren. "If you're going to beat him up at least let me talk to him first." It was said grimly but it was enough to ease the tension enough for him to step back and let this guy demorph. Tobias too had demorphed, I watched as he began to morph Ax. I looked at Ax he was talking to Tobias.

Tobias

As soon as I heard his voice it was like watching the construction site again only seeing it from every angle, every perspective mine, the Visser's and the Ellimist's. My mind was being overloaded by memories not my own, it was a rush. Space battles, wars that I had never fought and at the same time something familiar, it was love. Love like I felt for Rachel only for a young Human girl he had met by chance….

FLASH!

I was slamming my fighter into the side of a blade ship!

FLASH!

I was returning to a world where I was a hero, my family seeing me again. Meeting a younger brother I had only dreamed about.

FLASH!

Appearing before the war-council, a promotion to war-prince. Seeing a planet I had left behind years ago, watching my brother fall through the atmosphere. The visions came faster now. Going to an abandoned site that once was a lush forest to fine… The time Matrix! That hit me like a ton of bricks, he buried the time matrix! Then meeting five children and knowing on of them was his son… He knew.

Tobias! Ax's voice startled me. I looked at him. Please demorph and morph me. I was confused but I obliged.

Jake

Tobias looked dazed, I had been watching him for a few moments and it seemed to me that he was watching a totally different script unfold in front of him. Then I noticed that sharp look Ax was giving him, then Tobias began to demorph, but Tobias was not the only one demorphing. I looked at the one calling himself Elfangor, he looked totally human but then he closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were the bright green orbs I remembered so clearly. The rest of the morph happened quickly.

We were scared. Scared of what was and what might be, scared that we might have preferred a lie to the truth. Standing before us was an andalite that had haunted our dreams for nights after the construction site, whose dying screams as Visser Three ate him alive, still haunted my dreams. And yet here he was standing before us, whole and intact. His blue fur seemed metallic and his body carved from steel; it was a far cry from the wounded bleeding War-Prince we had met so long ago. His eyes were sharp and always watching and easy confidence that so many other of his race didn't have despite their arrogance flowed out of him. His upper torso was battle scarred and you could see depth and intensity in him. Perhaps he was all Ax had said he was, a true hero. Then again how many times with Ax's people had looks been deceiving.

I looked at Ax; he seemed to be standing almost in awe of his brother. Of all the andalites we had seen Ax be polite and respectful to it was this one who actually deserved it, and this one who didn't want it.

Breathe easy Kala, I'm no ghost. I don't know what Ax had intended to say but in the end he said everything. It was as if years of grief had finally let loose. For an Andalite this was a very uncomfortable moment, but if Elfangor was uncomfortable he didn't show it.

Mother and Father think you're dead and they, the war-council and Lirem, think that I gave them the morphing power. I fell into the ocean and you didn't find me! You left me! He had been screaming, I had never heard Ax scream. I noticed Cassie walk up and put her hand on his shoulder and hand that he didn't try to move. I think for the first time in a long time I realized despite the fact Ax was an alien he was just a kid like us. A kid whose hero, whose brother was gone. Just like my brother. I think now when I see my brother Tom again I'll yell at him to for going to the Sharing over a girl. You left me! This time it was a whisper barely audible to my mind. But I understand my brother had left me and he had been gone a long time too.

Then Elfangor began to speak, not in English but in the beautiful andalite language.

Elfangor

You left me! Those words echoed through my mind, the pain in his voice. He might be a seasoned soldier but in my eyes he was still a child, they all were, but this one was my little brother. As a warrior I could not say what I was going to say and a brother I could. I looked at his human friends I didn't want to embarrass him, that truly would have been unforgivable so I spoke to him in our language.

Aximili, Ax if you prefer listen to me. You know that I would have came for you if I could have, you're my brother why would I leave you there to die? You have been very brave and I am so proud of you, you have passed all of my expectations and gone father. There are no coincidences Aximili, it wasn't by chance you were brought here it was shall we say divine appointment, because long before our stories were written it was known that you and only you could do what you've done. Remember when we were younger and you would tell stories and place us in the battles of old with the heroes like Knaava and Hatepshet. Well here is our chance, because just like in your stories we always came out two heroes, two brothers. It seemed to me that he heard his eyes softened. He looked at the others seated all around on couches or the floor then back at me.

I know you would have came for me and I have been brave. But you were the only one I had for so long then I had Tobias, my nephew. He is my shorm. I am sorry how I acted, but it hurt for so long to think that maybe if I had gone with you… He didn't need to say the rest I knew.

I looked at Tobias in morph; It suits you well. He smiled. I looked at the one Aximili had called 'Prince'. Do you wish for my help Jake? It would be an honor to serve with you. He looked at the others, they all gathered in one corner of the room. Loren still sat on the couch; she looked so beautiful like a blonde haired angel as the humans call them. I truly didn't know what to say to her, she stood and walked toward me. She was so close, her face inches from mine I could look into those blue eyes and pretend that she remembered…

Rachel

I had made up my mind I was all for Elfangor, so was everyone else we were just going over a few minor details.

"So we tall Elfangor he has to call Aximili Ax from now on and none of that Prince Jake crap." Those key details of course came from Marco and got a grin from Jake. Cassie tapped my arm and made a jerking motion with her head, I looked behind me.

"Guys look." We all turned and there was Loren inches from Elfangor, her fingers brushing her face. Then we heard her speak.

Loren

I had been watching him since he demorphed, he was older and toughened by years of war but it was he. He was still the man I loved so much I had allowed my self to live as another's wife just to cherish his memory. He loved me still I could see it in his eyes. I don't know why I had been given my memory back, but I was savoring every sweet second. The others walked away I wanted to be closer to him just one more time. Years had passed and he probably had a wife on his planet, yes I told my self just one more time.

I walked over and stood looking at him, into green eyes that were so beautiful. I smiled, Elfangor years ago had told me that when he was Andalite and I was human we looked like and angel and the devil. I reached up and touched his face, an andalite kiss if I recall, traced his face with my fingertips. His whole body felt tense. I had to tell him I remembered. Then in my mind I recalled something taught to me long ago.

" _Di'ahyata naeen kah tose_." My heart is yours forever.

Marco

"Did she just speak in Andalite?" I asked. I had to ask this was just too good. "What did she say?"

She said 'My heart is yours forever. 

"So Marco," Rachel's pinched me. "What does that tell you when the andalite gets a human girl, in his natural form, before you get a one in yours?"

"Yeah well I could probably get a boyfriend that didn't have feathers."

"SHUT UP."

SHUT UP."

Tow pairs of voices, some spoken and some in thought-speak silenced Rachel and I. We watched as Loren set her palms on Elfangor's chest.

Elfangor

" _Di'ahyata naeen kah tose_." As soon as she spoke them I knew she remembered. _En di'yon_. And mine. _ Ak vandean Na'mahi dae'wrek nashnarine hu-es vun'duyne_. I did not wish to leave but I had to save you. "_Kc'hatan, kc'hatanyets neche."_ You did, you saved us all. 

All three of my hearts were racing, I was aware the Animorphs were watching but I didn't care. She remembered me. I wanted them to go away.

_Vanda wes tofan'rs._ Tonight I want you here.

"_Va'yer ya hacya_." Tomorrow the valley. She leaned forward and kissed me. I felt my main eyes get very big, if I was human I swear I would have blushed.

Jake

I couldn't help but feel as if I was eavesdropping, it was cute though. I put my arm around Cassie. It had been so long since I had done that. I guess I tried to imagine loving someone so much and thinking I would never see her again. It made me want to forgive her of everything. Loren kissed Elfangor he looked very embarrassed.

I looked at Marco; "On the bright side he looks like he doesn't get kissed much more than you do." We all started laughing making Elfangor and Loren look at us. From the saucy look on her face I had a feeling there was a side to her none of us knew about.

"We decided that you can help us," I couldn't keep from grinning. "As long as you call Ax well Ax and you never call me 'Prince Jake.' Only Ax can do that." Then Ax said whispered something; I looked at Tobias he nodded. "And you have to…" God I couldn't say this. I looked at Rachel; it was then that I realized that I had been the last to know about this little stipulation.

"I'll do it. We think you guys are cute, you have to stay a couple."

Gee is it that obvious. Fine but we need to talk… alone. 

"Okay, Loren can get you guys to the valley."

He bowed an Andalite bow, and it was the first time an Andalite beside Ax and Galuit had actually showed me true respect. Silently I thanked the Ellimist, once again I felt hope.

Cassie 

Jake hugged me as we stood there it was so nice to be close to him again. I had missed his strength, for a few seconds I knew exactly what Loren was feeling, I knew in my gut when we left we would be leaving without her. Ten minutes later we were flying back to the Hork-Bajir valley.

You guys realize that was the first time I have ever seen my parents together. Tobias sounded so happy, for the first time he had a family and I knew Elfangor would take care of him and his mother.

It was a beautiful day today in so many ways, the sun was up and flying was beautiful. That night when we told the other parents who it was the emotions were mixed, Naomi wanted to kill him. Eva she just wanted to meet the Andalite that had caused the former and present Visser Ones so much trouble, Marco's dad really didn't care. My parents figured since Ax was such a good boy Elfangor would be too, in all truth though there was nothing boyish about Elfangor. I mean he was as old as they were. None of that though was what made the day so great.

It was sunset and I was watching the sun go down from one of the Hork-Bajir tree platforms. When I looked back beside me Jake was sitting there next to me, he held me. For a long time I just cried and felt relieved, he cried too. And then we kissed; we kissed for a long time.

Elfangor 

It was dark, about nine. I looked at Loren lying in my bed, she had fallen asleep about a half hour ago which was all well and good for her but I had my own plans for tonight. I was looking for the location of a meeting tonight, only four yeerks in attendance but I wasn't out to make a difference, not yet at least. I was out to send a message.

Today had been wonderful, we talked and I made us lunch, she took a bubble bath. I would never tell her but she really did smell, but I guess that's what happens when you live in a forest. When I had towel she had stood up, she was so beautiful. Wrapping her self in it she had kissed me, then taken me to my room. I leaned back and closed my eyes to the memory. She had set me on the bed and slid my shirt off over my head, kissing me and caressing me all the while… It had been wonderful. We had made love all day.

Now she was sleeping and I was plotting murder. A little bit more effort and I was rewarded with the address of the meeting, what do you know it was at Chapman's house. He and his wife were both controllers, they had one daughter. The other controller Tom Berenson, his host was young but his yeerk was very important. And a girl named Taylor very interesting. They would all die but I would need to make sure the girl wasn't at the house, if she was then she would be coming with me. I put on my clothes, dark blue jeans with a black leather belt and black T-shirt. I strapped on a pair of pistols around a shoulder holster and a shredder around my waist; a six-inch dagger was strapped to my forearm. I threw a jacket overtop. Making sure I had a pair of gloves in my pocket I left.

I have been waiting fifteen minutes for all of the yeerks to arrive; the last one just walked through the door. Chapman's daughter had just left to spend the night at one of her friend's houses. I lifted some binoculars to my eyes, the one called Taylor would have to be taken out first she would have the cleanest shot when I came in, I switched to infrared to see if she had anybody armor on. Her whole head was plated and she had prosthesis for an arm and a leg. Her yeerk was protected so I would need to shoot her in the neck and paralyze her. The garage had been left open I was ready.

I walked to their house as if I belonged, just another person coming in for their meeting. I knocked on the door Mrs. Chapman answered. I fired my pistol into right through her neck, blood and bone splattered onto the wall behind her.

"Honey is everything okay in there?" The silencer had prevented them from hearing the shot over the TV. I quickly closed the door, and walked into the kitchen. My first shot went right through Taylor's neck leaving her and her yeerk on the floor dying. Tom tried to draw his weapon but he and Chapman were both looking down gun barrels.

On your knees and drop your weapons. 

Two dracon weapons skittered across the floor as both controllers dropped slowly to their knees. The young one looked up angrily and began to speak.

"Andalite FIL! His last words silenced by the sound of a pistol and a bullet going through his head. For Chapman I have other ideas, because it was him I would speak to but the girl's yeerk that would deliver the message. Still holding the pistol inches from Chapman's head I demorphed. Walking around in front of him I looked at my prisoner. Chapman recognized me immediately.

The last time you saw me it was I who looked up from the ground at you and you who laughed at my weakness. It is time to pay for old debts, but before you die I want you to know something Visser One's occupation of Earth is over. I am War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and though I may fight for her I am here for blood, the beast is back. 

I raised my pistol to Chapman's head and pulled the trigger, brains and skull and yeerk splattered against the wall. I looked at Taylor her yeerk was still trying to focus, trying to hang on and remember. Carefully I dragged all the bodies into the living room and crossed their arms over their chest in the human fashion. Putting my fingers in their blood I drew a half moon on each of their foreheads, Andalite tradition says it is the changing of the moons that bring the souls to heaven or judgement. Whispering an andalite prayer as final memorial to my enemies I left.


	6. But death is closer

Well I started writing this in July and got really busy showing my horse and getting ready to start school, but I have gotten some interesting reviews since then. I hope I will keep getting them. I know I am not fulfilling traditional roles that we often see these characters in but I hope you'll keep reading and see where I do take them and enjoy my story, and I promise I love Elfangor and he isn't as far out there as you might think. ::smiles:: Sorry so short and a cliff hanger but I will have the next part up soon, I have to get it from another com.

Elfangor

I was sick; I always was after a battle only now in my human morph I could show it. I wanted to throw up but there was no point. Years of covering up my self-disgust came into play. Yes I was a professional soldier, a professional killer, but I did not like what had inevitably became my vocation. It was necessary though to survive our deaths or theirs. It didn't morning it would just be more blood on an already bloodstained tail. I felt drained, I had killed before but this wasn't right, this wasn't me. I wasn't a murderer. A sickening sensation was growing in my stomach.

I walked into my house, a hollow house; it was so quiet and peaceful. It was as if in here I could escape the world. I walked up the stairs, on my way to the bathroom I looked in on Loren sleeping in my room. I prayed she would never know what I had become. Taking my clothes off in the bathroom I through the bloody things into a pile on the floor, I looked at my reflection, my enemies blood was still on my face. I looked back at the pile on the floor; I would have to remember to get those before Loren awoke. I cranked on the shower as hot as my skin could handle it and climbed in, I watched as blood, sweat and water swirled together and went down the drain. Demorphing I let the water rinse my fur clean, I felt it burn the inside of my leg as I accidentally drank it. Twenty minutes later I finally shut the water off and climbed out.

Wiping my hand across the mirror I wiped away the fog and for half a second it wasn't my andalite face I saw but my human face. Shaking off the illusion I did morph human and wrap a towel around my waist. Back to my bedroom to feel around in the dark for my pajamas. Finding them I walked down into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge, I finally settled on leftovers from the Chinese food Loren and I had eaten earlier. I sat down and realized I couldn't eat, I wasn't hungry my mind kept wandering. So I followed it back to my first battle…

Alloran, Arbron and I were boarding a yeerk vessel above the Taxxon homeworld, we were of course out numbered and were at risk of being see by yeerk sensors in the Jahar. On top of all that we had the two human cargo, a risk just to have in the first place. It was the first time I felt myself lost in the rush of battle, first time I realized I was a killer and the realization sickened me, but another part of me silently clung to it. When Arbron would have been killed, I killed instead and when Alloran would have been slaughtered it was his opponent whose blood ran the decks. Killing wasn't something I was proud of, but it had become a part of me and no matter how I suppressed that part it was still there.

I was so young back then, so idealistic. I had changed so much, when I first joined the military I could not have imagined myself doing some of the things I had done just to survive, just to live one more day. I had watched good andalites die as wicked creatures had laughed at their suffering and fed them to taxxons. Heard the screams of the tortured, both andalite and yeerk and at times I had been both tortured and torturer. In almost twenty years I had definitely changed, I still had morals but I remembered the lesson that Alloran had taught me his final student. In war you must kill your enemies before they kill you, because someone wins and someone loses. I have learned a lot about ruthlessness, and I had learned that you cannot show a yeerk mercy for you shall not receive any, such is war.

Yes I have a lifetime of regrets and many ways I wish I could the way things were, but I cannot. Every mistake I made was my fault so only I am guilty of my sins. All of my choices led me to this path, the interference of the Ellimist not withstanding. I should have broken along time ago, many far stronger men than I have, Alloran did. A captain once told me there was a time when he was funny and a prankster, but I understand now why he changed. You cannot see so much death and destruction without it becoming a part of you, and that part of you taking hold and becoming you.

We had been on a planet, I don't remember which but we were fighting a surface battle. There were only ten of us left and about fifty yeerks, all of us cut off from our armies waiting to see whose army would arrive first and wipe the other out. We had been there five days, it had never stopped raining our bodies and fur were covered with dirt and blood. The wounded had already died of infection because we had no medical supplies; we had been forced to throw their bodies out of our trench and rock shelter. We had to watch as starving taxxons rushed out and ate their corpses. One of the warriors under me was slowly losing his mind, he was no soldier simply someone who had been required to fight since service had become mandatory. I watched as he walked out into no man's land and slit his own throat. We got a message later that day saying help would not be arriving until the next day, by then we would have been dead the yeerks were growing desperate. That night when they would have killed us as they slept we killed them, and still the memories of that night haunt me, wake me screaming in the darkness … War had changed me, I was no longer the child I was twenty years ago.

No all that mattered was keeping the humans free and living to make a life with Loren and my son. Protecting them at all costs no matter what price is required of me I will pay it, I will do it. It is no longer a question of can I do this, but when will I have to?

I was startled out of my thoughts by Loren placing a hand on my shoulder; I looked up at her she looked as if she had been crying. The clothes! She didn't say a word just reached for my hand and kissed it before she pulled me to my feet and led me to our bedroom. I fell asleep with my head on her chest and her fingers running softly up and down my neck.

Ellimist

I was angry, in all the many years Crayak and I had battled he had never done something so openly provocative. He had never done this, never touched the mind of a pawn. I may have brought given him but he was now trying to take his soul.

I felt my power as my mind reached out across space and time through the galaxy and I summoned him, and felt him shudder. And for a moment I almost thought he would not answer, but like a roving shadow, a ripple in the darkness I felt him. He came.

Alloran

Fools! 

The entire pool was silent, even the hosts in their cages sere still not knowing who or what would be a victim of the Visser's rage. Inwardly I taunted him it had been such a long time since he had felt fear, real fear. Yes he feared the council who might take my body from him and put him in some yeerk pool in the back of some ship. They were miles away trapped on their miserable homeworld he was untouchable. The "bandits" are human children he had fought many times but still they had never shaken him as he was now, and yes I was pleased. My own

What will you do now Visser? He's coming for you. 

SILENCE. Filth. It will be your death as well. 

Elfangor. He could be anywhere, anyone. Chapman's dead, you're next, don't you see it coming? The name was a curse upon him, vile, like acid it scorched. I felt the tremors in my body; he was fighting hard now to control himself, he was insane. Every face was an enemy and every room held a trap.

I killed the andalite filth. I ate him. HE'S DEAD! Then last of the words echoed through out the cavern. Shoving aside the nearest hork-bajir he locked us in his quarters. Restlessly pacing my own thoughts seemed just as lively. The andalite had promised him death many years ago, and we andalites believe for every evil there is a judgement. The ancient andalites of the tribes believed in dead that walked the earth and those that searched for judgement and vengeance found it. That every secret thing, every known thing evil or good would be revealed and rewarded and both came swiftly.

You're a fool andalite. There is no life among the dead, just a clever trick a manipulation. Your people are so desperate they must have the dead fight their wars. Your people are finished. His voice was calm now, clearly he had control, but I have had many years to remember. Years of murder, of rage, too much time to remember the child who had did this too me and too much time to watch the child become a soldier.

Maybe so Visser, may be so… 


	7. Look and see a thousand things

Tobias

I stared into the fire appreciating its warmth for the first time in ages, Rachel had convinced me to join her some hours ago. Even after she had gone to bed I had remained, for the first time in a long time feeling remotely human. I was overwhelmed by impossibilities, trying to grasp everything yet not succeeding in getting a handhold. Elfangor was alive!

Will you not hunt tonight Tobias? Ax stood behind me. I shook my head. Then perhaps you will join me for a run? 

I found myself morphing Andalite and galloping across the grass in the valley, the cool night air whipping through my fur. Pushing ourselves faster and faster we raced through the night, my legs ached and I was breathing hard but I felt somewhat free. Good or bad, my life and it's horrible rejections and pains was finally giving back some of happiness that had been taken. For the first time today I spoke to my father…

Tobias! I turned one of my stalk eyes to look at Ax who was behind me eyes bright with that Andalite smile and a look that said slow down. Laughing I slowed my gait and broke into a lively trot allowing him to catch up, finally stopping beside a small stream. We were sweaty, hot and tired, but the good kind of tire that you get after a hard days play with your friends. I stuck my hoof in and felt my thirst getting quenched.

What do you think Ax, about all of this? I had wanted to speak to him ever since we had returned to the valley, I knew when he was ready he'd talk. He had taken Elfangor's death hard.

About what, there are so many things I am thinking right now. I am confused Tobias. I missed my brother greatly and would have given anything to see him alive and I have no doubt that it's him but at what price? To him and the rest of us, what does this mean for earth? Then there is your mother, how does she remember these things? She spoke words she could not have known to a man that she should not have remembered. There are many things I don't know. 

We had started walking back, the sound of our hooves echoing between out words. The night birds sang the mournful songs, all of it seemed surreal like a waking dream.

Elfangor's a good person right? Your always telling me how honorable and respected he was as a commander and a brother so I am sure whatever made him comeback if he had a choice was something that would help not hurt. As for my mom maybe he wanted to help her so he asked for her memory back? Any power that could bring the dead back to life should be able to fix stuff like that. 

Yes, I suppose. But he was rather rude today, even for a war-prince. He smiled, in all actuality we had met far worse and Ax knew it. I smiled back.

You're just saying that because you nearly choked to death on potato chips. 

Well it would have been interesting for him to explain on the homeworld, first of all how he is alive and secondly how his little brother manages to survive so many battles and dies by potato chip. 

Yes death by potato chip, he said dryly. I know something else Tobias, whatever his reasons are for returning I am certain he loves us. 

I don't know why but those words were in my head many hours after Ax spoke them, an echo of hope where there had not been for a long time. We walked the rest of the way back in the silent company of our own thoughts, and even after Ax had gone to his scoop I stared up at the night sky and its breathtaking expanse above.

TOBIAS… My name drifted to me on the wind. TOBIAS!

Ellimist? 

"Yes." He stood there like a funny elf, out of place in such a rugged place and motioned me back over to the fire where I demorphed. "Is the andalite child taking it well?"

He's fine, I said guardedly, the Ellimist never comes to chat.

"I am sure there are many things you would like to know and some I will tell you but much I will not. In all good time though much will be revealed." He stared at me almost seeing through me. "You are a lot like him you know, that's why I help you, that's why I help him."

My face was blank a look I had perfected, I didn't want him to know how eager I was to hear these things he spoke.

"I did not break the rules Crayak did and there had to be a balance, for every good there is an evil and so on. Crayak is a destroyer," he said flatly. "I give life… I have often over used Elfangor a pawn, but he did his duty and did it well. So I gave him the chance to live, because in the end I left him no choice but death."

I couldn't believe it; the Ellimist felt guilt at the lives he had ruined.

"In this game though some must die so that other's live. He didn't leave you by his choice I took him. Took him from his home from his home moments before your mother arrived to tell him she was with child, then placed him in a battle where he had no choice but to fight or watch his people die at the hands of Visser Three. Both of you are more important then you in your own lives will ever comprehend, to whom much is given much is expected. Your purpose is only beginning, allow him to teach you. I have always held the greatest expectations for you both always seeing what you were to become."

He fell silent. My mind was racing; it was like my higher callings in life had been revealed and like a knight of old I had no choice but to embrace my destiny. Somehow I knew Rachel would be proud. Why are you telling me this? 

"The pieces are in motion, but the gamers have lost control." He looked at me sadly his black eyes unreadable as he faded away into the night mist.

What's that supposed to mean? I said to the night, I didn't expect an answer.

DARKNESS ENFOLDED THE LIGHT AND THE LIGHT COMPREHENDED IT NOT, BUT DARKNESS TURNED TO SHADOW AND THE LIGHT PRAVAILED.

The cryptic words smother the night leaving me in a silent black world. What was the darkness, the yeerks, the war or something far deeper and more sinister? That night I dreamed of things long before my birth, of an andalite child and a girl, taxxons and time matrixes and yeerks. For the first time I saw him, the glowing orb of his eye yet he could not see me. I dreamed of what might be and what was.

Alloran

My head was pushed under the slim of the yeerk pool just long enough for that abomination to crawl out of my ear. Two massive hork-bajir held me in a vice like grip, but it had been along time since I had actually fought them. I had bided my time and today I would fight because I had felt the Visser falter as he looked at the gore in Chapman's home and I had felt his fear. He had seen his death and knew somewhere out this planet awaited a messenger of death called Elfangor.

My head was jerked up as I was dragged down the pier towards my holding area. I began to struggle, not much but it caught them off guard long enough for me to break free for just a few seconds. But when one has been enslaved a few seconds can be a lifetime.

People of Earth and all those in need of hope! I shouted, a ripple went through the cages, I felt alive. Those words were mine; these precious seconds were all I had. Fight! Fight now because freedom and vengeance will come. Defeat is coming to our captors and we shall once again rise up to fight our oppressors, now when they're afraid. You see Chapman is dead, the others will soon -. 

A dracon beam on stun knocked me down, I couldn't move and my eyes stared blankly but I saw them and I saw hope once again live in this dreadful place. Well at least I will really piss that yeerk scum off. I remembered the human girl Loren years ago, how she fought the Visser knowing that he would destroy her but fighting anyway. I could only hope there were enough like her.

I was aware of being dragged across the floor of the yeerk pool and shoved into my holding cell, then I was aware of nothing.

Loren

We were on our way back to the Valley and the events of the past few days ran over and over again in my mind. He hadn't been home last night for over three hours then when he did return I found the cloths and the blood… I didn't know what happened, maybe a run in with some yeerks… Then this morning I saw the news… I almost didn't want to believe what I saw but there was no denying how "coincidental" it all seemed. I couldn't believe that Elfangor, MY Elfangor would do such a thing. When I asked him about it, he didn't say anything except for me to not ask him about it again.

"Where do I turn?" He reached over to get my attention.

"Up here on the right is the entrance to the national park. Up a mile or so is a parking lot you can leave your car, just take the plates off. Waste of a Mustang I know but we don't have a choice." I smiled sadly; trying to pretend everything was normal. He just looked so… intense. We pulled into the parking lot and he shut off the car. Sighing heavily he reached for my hand.

Who are you, I wondered that you are able to love with the same hands that kill?

"Loren, about last night I don't really know what happened, I just don't know anymore. One minute I was waking up beside you and the next I had the sudden urge for revenge I don't even understand it because now I feel nothing but guilty. I am a soldier, but that was murder…" His voice faded and when he looked at me it was as if he was seeing something else. Maybe it was his eyes or the sincerity in his voice, but whatever it was I believed him, why not I thought stranger things have happened.

"Listen we'll have to tell them maybe not now but soon. For now let's just get back to the valley and talk to the others and everything will be alright." I reached for his hand and squeezed it, trying to be comforting, but with an Andalite how can you be sure.

"Your right, but we better be going." He climbed out of the car and so did I. By the time I was out he had both backpacks and was walking towards the woods. I ran after him. We walked silently for about half a mile till finally he stopped and set the backpacks down. "I'm going to demorph. How well do you know where we're going? Could you get us there with out us flying and having to come back for this stuff?"

"Um… I guess I could." He grinned; I felt this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Excellent." Immediately he began undressing, I turned around in a belated sense of modesty. The fact I was going back to my son and what was now my home did little to quell the uneasiness in my stomach. Whatever power or powers had given me back my memory and brought him back to life were probably capable of things we would never fully comprehend. If they would make a man kill in cold blood what else could they do?

I am ready. Turning around I looked at the Andalite that had I had just been kissing. He smiled, Yeah I know I'm a sexy beast. 

How he ever managed to say that with a straight face I don't know but it took several minutes for me to stop laughing.

Glad to see you're feeling better but we need to hurry, someone is bound to notice a car with no plates. He reached down and pulled some rope out of one of the packs and began fashioning a harness of sorts so the bags could be carried on his back and not slip off. I had to give him credit, he was a quick one that andalite. Now the hard part, hop on. 

"What?" I couldn't believe it. You don't ride an andalite!

You've done it before, look into your memory and you'll see. He was right I hadn't actually had time to search my memory completely but when I looked for it I found a memory of a strange universe and riding an andalite. Placing my hand on the small of his back and the other one by the base of his tail I settled myself on his back and stifled the urge to kick him in the ribs like on does a horse. We rode for what seemed like hours stopping to get a drink and to check our directions, I never realized how far into the park the valley was, because we had always flown I was sure he was exhausted but he never faltered.

The ride for me was exhilarating the wind in my hair, the thundering of hooves. It was like out of a movie, ducking branches and trees jumping over logs. I wished I had taken my mother up on the riding lessons she had wanted me to take as a teenager. "Over there, that's the entrance to valley," I pointed.

Cassie

We were all sitting around the fire as my parents cooked some more survivalist food and Marco's mom talked strategy. There are some days when living in the forest makes me feel so at one with the earth and living out here isn't as bad for me as some of us. But then when I remember the feel of battle and watching so many innocents suffer it feels like the camping trip from hell. We were waiting on Loren and Elfangor to arrive. Jake sat down beside me and kissed me and for the first time since we moved here he seemed young again. Jake needed a break.

"Where's Marco?' It was Rachel. "Tobias and I are supposed to be going flying and instead here we are but where is he?"

"Patience Beautiful I have arrived." He sounded cheery enough but I had seen that look on Marco's face enough to know something was wrong. Apparently the other's had too everyone settled down. I looked at Ax he stood off to the side stalk eyes scanning in all directions.

"So there I am watching Ax's TV, you know the one he rigged up and I'm flipping though the channels and the news comes on. Last night there was a gruesome triple homicide apparently someone barged in and shot three people in the head. But before they left they put these funny moon things on their faces or whatever."

"Yeerk activity maybe but too messy." Jake said thoughtfully.

"They would have never left the bodies." Eva added.

You say they had moon markings on their faces? Ax asked Marco, he nodded. Then maybe Andalites killed them; it is our custom to brand the dead with the marks of the moon. 

"Yes, especially since they were all controllers." We all fell silent, he started to speak again but was cut off by a hork-bajir voice from the other end of the valley.

"Human friend Tobias, Andalite and Loren lady come." Seconds later he disappeared back into the trees. I loved the Hork-Bajir, they were so honest and child like. Trusting but dangerous, a walking contradiction but they had hearts of gold despite their fearsome appearances.

We all turned as an Andalite galloped into view, immediately I began searching the skies for Loren, but Rachel saw it first.

"Oh my God." The look of disbelief on her face was to say the least memorable.

"What's more suprising," Marco walked up and put his arm around her. "The fact Loren is riding an Andalite or that Rachel, for once, has nothing to say."

He jerked suddenly as he took a rib to the gut.

Now I've seen everthing. 


	8. Can't see what the future brings

Sorry it's taken so long. CLASS SUCKS! (But my pony's getting better!) I just wanted you all to know I though long and hard about this next chapter, and I haven't let you down. Kind of a slow moving chapter but it's setting you guys up for what's coming next. And I know some of you are going to freak out, please don't. I know what I am doing! The story isn't over yet. (As for the scene in the ghetto, I tell u later ok.)

Allatron-Semitur-Ashtoff

6 months before…

I awoke with a voice in my head I hadn't heard in years. My mind was racing, and for once there was confusion. Elfangor had been dead for two years and still my mind was playing tricks on me, trying to convince me he was alive. I looked out into the night from my scoop and studied the stars above as I had done many times since I was a child.

I studied them and waited for my father to return, waited for my friend to return, waited for my husband. Then one day my father never did and he was the abomination and when my friend did return he was not the same. That was along time ago..

Elfangor is dead, I still mourn my love for him. Tonight though it's as if I can feel him calling to me from across the galaxy and hear his voice in my head whispering for me to find him.

Earth. It all begin and ends with Earth I suppose.

DAY DREAMING ASA.

No-. I cut myself of realizing there was no one there to speak to. Maybe I was still dreaming.

NO YOUR NOT DREAMING. This time out of the corner of my stalk eye I saw him. A glowing blue figure, he looked like my father's father Coorin. I AM THE ELLIMIST.

For a moment I felt as if I wanted to laugh, wasn't it ironic? What do you want from me?

IT'S ABOUT ELFANGOR. THE GAME, IT'S RULES ARE…CHANGING. I SUPPOSE YOU COULD SAY. AND THE GAME PLAYERS HAVE LOST CONTROL OF THE PIECES. I BROUGHT ELFANGOR TO FINISH HIS PART.

So why do you need me?

HE HAS BEEN..ALTERED. AGRESSIVLY.

I stood there in stunned silence, I could not believe his words even though in my hearts I knew they were true.. That was not Elfangor.

Why are you here? I knew what he wanted before he ever asked. I hated Earth and it's people already, I hated the yeerks more. My enemy's enemy would have to be my friend.

YOU MUST GO ASA.

I am sure he knew the thousand reasons why I could not go. He was gone before I turned around.

Present day…

I stared at my banana milk shake. I so wanted to drink it but I was fighting this sickening feeling in my stomach that got worse every time I breathed. The nice human boy that was serving me looked dubiously at me from across the room. Slowly I reached up and slid it to the middle of the table.

I looked around the room at the humans, each one different and alike at the same time. When I first arrived they all looked the same to me, but now I see them for their differences. I looked at a young male and female sitting by the window that peered out onto a chaotic street, they look so at peace together. So oblivious.

I'm so bitter. Love has not been kind to me. Neither was that sixth milkshake.

When I was young my father moved us half way across the planet from my home so he could be close to a space port, after his fall from grace my mother forced him to moved us back with her parents. Once again I had a new home and was very alone.

He was still a child then but he had seven years on me so I though he was all grown up, I was ten. I was in love with him. The pathetic love of one despised by everyone because she was a cruel reminder of her father's mistakes. The desperate love of someone alone. The love of a ten year old.

I stalked him until one day I got caught. And then I had a friend.

Elfangor.

Then he was gone. Dead. And my father was now the abomination. I was alone once more.

I sipped on my shake. Strange, I thought, how much better it's making me feel.

I was sixteen, an adult by andalite standards but still very young. My mother desperate to be ride of me married me off to the highest bidder. It was terrible, but most arranged marriages between a young girl and a soldier ten years her senior would be. I am beautiful and it was my curse.

He wanted me in every carnal way a man can want a woman, he wanted my obedience. And me his wife, his servant to honor and respect him, to please him. I was so scared. He beat me because I did not understand, I was an innocent. And I became guarded and cold, unfeeling, and still I did not give in.

Everyday I prayed he might understand, but understanding only comes to those who want it. I remember the last day I was a child like it was yesterday. My "husband" was calling for me, screaming my name across his land. I stood by our river wishing the water would carry me away knowing I had no choice but to answer.

I knew what was going to happen, I bore the marks and scars of days upon days of abuse. Somewhere between the river and the scoop I was reborn, this was the last line I'd draw, the last numb smile I'd fake at his sight.

When all the empty words were said, the threats the cajoling, the desperate sweetness. The angry blows from a swift tail and sharp hooves were all I felt. The sickening crack of my own ribs as my lungs burned as if they were on fire.

I ran. I ran towards Councilor Hieriac-Vaudum-Fedoph scoop, only he had the power to end this mockery of a marriage. He could or I would. I don't even remember what he said, but I remember the way the sky looked and the air smelled. Even the look on his face, but nothing else I was in too much pain.

End this marriage or the next time he touches me I will wait until he is asleep and remove his head from his shoulders.

The highest bidder knew I would kill his son.

That night was the last night I saw my first husband. No one ever looked down on me for it either. Andalites do not divorce, but the evidence was such that not one self righteous fool, at least openly said a word.

It was beginning to rain outside the small café, humans scurried about to avoid the more rapidly falling rain. Me I love the rain.

It was raining the day I got the news that Elfangor was alive. It was raining again on the day Forlay, because she knew of my childhood fondness for him asked if I wanted to get him when he arrived at Lasak Space Port.

Rain is a good omen. When he did arrive he was not my childhood friend. He was a man now, fully adult in every way. He carried things with him I could not fathom, and the sorrow in his eyes, the rage was a part of him. His looks had changed too. Gone was the young leanness of a young andalite, he was toughened and solid with hard muscle covering his once delicate frame.

I had grown too. I was not the child he had left either, I had been married and divorced. Beaten and used, and had become accustomed to pain. I was beautiful and untouchable. I had never wanted him more.

"Hey girl we're closing up." I stood and I gave a curt smile and I threw some human money on the table. Gathering up my few processions I walked out into the night. Another night on the streets, another night to be wary of "muggers" and "pimps" and those men that pull beside me in their cars and ask me how much I charge. I sat down wrapped in an old blanket I had bought for a dollar, crammed in to a tiny alcove where I hoped I would be safe.

My ship had been destroyed a month ago soon after I landed, I had no place to go.

I tried to remember better days, ironic how even the bad days of old seemed better?

It was like we belonged together. But he didn't want me like I wanted him. Finally I was told that I would be married again. The weight of the entire galaxy was once again pulling me under into a lifeless void. So I told him, and I seduced him. I gave to him what I could give only to him because I loved my best friend.

And he got us caught. Yes it was an accident but his fault none the less. My mother was vehement. I was still getting married yet it was only on my wedding night I found out that some quick thinking from Noorlin, god bless that andalite, and lots of Elfangor's resources that I ended up marrying him.

It was hard, he wasn't in love with me. But his parents wanted grandchildren and it was tradition for the eldest son to marry. The way he put it he said better to be married to me his friend then someone he didn't know.

It took along time for him to care about me as more then a friend, but that was mostly because he felt it was a male's duty to love his female. I was happy, a fool's paradise, but still paradise. He told me of earth. He began to call me Asa.

I only saw him once a year for a month at a time at first, after I became an ambassador to one of our allies it was a little more frequently because I could legally jump whatever passing ship I needed to be one. But before that, I became pregnant.

They both died when they were three. We were devastated, no matter how he felt about me I know he loved our daughters more than life it's self. Such is mortality.

I was shivering, wet and cold. The wind had been picking up and debris and paper were now whipping at my eyes. I wanted to go home.

Elfangor where are you?

Elfangor

Elfangor where are you?

The call in my head sounded so clear it was as if she was near. I sat by the fire, it was pointless trying to sleep because my dreams. Dreams of my life before, dreams of my daughters, dreams of her now on earth. Asa had been my wife for fifteen years before I died, my friend more many more than that.

She was beautiful, intelligent and a ruthless soldier. One of my favorite kind of females. She loved me. I didn't deserve her, I didn't deserve Loren either.

These last few days since I had found the humans, and today when I came to the valley had been wonderful. There's not such thing as a happy ending when your name is Elfangor though.

Elfangor. The voice was softer now, weaker.

Asa? I called out into the darkness. Part of me hoped it was her, then I could tell her about Chapman's house. Loren's sad blue eyes… I couldn't tell her, I had to be strong. I was afraid, It was like watching myself. It was like watching Allaron years ago!

Find me. I jerked not expecting the answer when it came.

I will. Tonight.

I sat and waited, but there never came an answer. Tobias landed beside me and morphed human, I did the same. It was amazing how much alike we looked.

"Tell me about you." I looked at him.

"I killed Chapman." The words came our like lead. ' I don't even know why, but I did."

He looked at me with raptor eyes and I at him with the eyes of an executioner. He was my son.

"There was laughter, and these red eyes, or eye. And I felt rage, like a puppet being danced to the devil's tune. I killed them, but I am no murderer." He met my gaze and I could almost swear he understood. " You have a very lovely young lady friend Tobias. Ms. Rachel loves you very much. She reminds me of someone."

"Mom?" He asked the obvious.

"In looks I guess, but her character is that of someone else. The only female andalite to earn the rank of War-Prince. She's actually an ambassador, but a damn good pilot too. She's crazy."

"Good friend of yours?"

"More or less. I married her." He seemed taken aback by this declaration. "I didn't exactly fall madly in love with her, but it made us both happy. Don't ever treat a female the way I treated her. A female should never be married someone knowing she's second choice and be reminded of it everyday. That's my fault. She needed better."

"Elfangor, why did you leave? Why did you come back?" He scrutinized me as I thought. It all seemed answered in the words I had told Asa the last time I saw her.

I have obligations of honor to those I have sworn to protect. I was demorphing. Are you coming with me?

Asa

It had stopped raining hours ago, but my whole body was numb from the cold. It wasn't cold outside but I was wet down to my bones and the damp air blowing in from the ocean made it worse. I was half conscious when I felt the warmth of someone's hand on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes. A human stood before me, a morph.. A morph I had only seen once years before.

Elfangor? He smiled. And gently lifted me off the ground wrapping his arms around me. His warmth felt so good against my skin, like a forgotten memory of bliss finally remembered.

Are you well?

I'm so cold. He made me walk and stretch my stiff body. It hurt. We were joined half a block later by a young man, I learned his name was Tobias, he was Elfangor's son. He did our race proud.

"God we're in the ghetto." Elfangor whispered.

'That's my uncle's house over there." He pointed to a crumbling building across the street.

"Vivian's husband?" The strange lilt in Elfangor's voice caused even Tobias's face to break into expression.

"Yeah."

"I really hate him. I'll be right back." And he was off leaving me with Tobias, to watch.

Strange on, he is.

"Oh my!"

Marco

I swear people in this valley are crazy, no one ever sleeps in. So there I am rolling over, waking up and as soon as I open my eyes I see Het Fit. A baby, if you could call it that, Hork-Bajir looking me right in the face.

"Macco, trouble with andalite and human." He pointed to the door of my parents cabin out into the valley.

Here's the funny thing, trouble could be an andalite getting into the rations or it could be the start of WW3. I doubted the latter, someone probably just misplaced something. So I humored him.

"Only for you will I go outside with out my make up Het."

I walked down towards the fire following the scent of food and counted… There were three andalites! And everyone was looking at me. I had a feeling I was late.


	9. All or nothing

-1Ok, the last chapter was weird because I was introducing someone new, and important, that's all I will say. It will all be cleared up in this on so I hope this helps. Enjoy. Also for some reason when I submit my chapter the little " " things for thought-speak aren't showing up so now it's in italics too. And this Chapter is for **compulsivereader **because you talk to me. (And Star, because you let me gallop around.)

Jake

"Nice to see you could join us buddy." Marco had just rolled out of bed. We were all gathered around our fire against the cool morning but I was tense. That something was going on with the Ellimist and Crayak was becoming more and more evident. First that incident at Chapman's house and now another andalite shows up.

I studied her, unlike Elfangor and Ax her fur was a soft magenta. She moved with far more grace then young Estrid had even to me seemed more beautiful. I would have almost dismissed her as benign except for the strange expression of disbelief on Eva's face.

_Jake, Asa would lie to know if she may go graze, and I need a word with her and would like to go as well_. My eyes snapped up to Elfangor, I had been so lost in thought I hadn't noticed his approach. I nodded in consent.

_Thank You_. I watched as they galloped away. Finally I thought, an Andalite that let me do my job.

"Tobias, demorph and keep and eye on them. But stay close."

As everyone took their seats and Tobias demorphed I couldn't help but wonder if he realized how lucky he was. His parents… Mine were gone, victim of my brother who I could have saved, could have killed many times. I didn't. Taking a deep breath I stood.

"Ax, who is she? What has Elfangor told you?" Ax looked shocked at the anger in my voice. He didn't have his parents either, but he did have his brother…

_Prince Jake, she is the wife of my brother. Her name is Allatron-Semitur-Ashtoff. They were married along time ago, it was arranged. She is my family, that's all I know. Elfangor has told me nothing since his arrival, but he's always thinking_. The way he said that made me think about a story Cassie had told me one time about a Shetland pony they had on their farm, 'That bugger was tiny, but he was always thinking, always one step ahead of you. We usually ended up chasing that one around the barn.'

"Does anyone know ANYTHING?"

"Look weak to your enemy when you are the strongest. The Art of War. We know the Ellimist would not have told her to come here if she was just a housewife, but maybe Crayak doesn't see her a as a threat yet." Marco and Cassie exchanged a look, they were onto something.

"Jake." It was Eva. "She is most definitely a threat. Even Edriss gave her the grudging respect of a worthy adversary. She is referred to even by the Andalites as 'War-Prince' even though she is only technically a diplomat. I have fought against her in battles, she is cold. She is a killer and she wins. She is also Alloran's daughter. She has nothing to lose, turn hr loose on a room full of yeerks and they'll be the ones running in terror. Let me put it to you this way, The former Visser One captured her and instead of killing her commended her on giving Visser Three hell and let her go."

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing Mom?" Eva shrugged but said no more.

Marco

"So now we can all see what Rachel will be like in twenty years." No one laughed but a small rock hit me in the side.

I looked at Jake, his face growing more and more thoughtful. Tobias's eyes were looking off into the distance.

"The Ellimist also wouldn't have sent them unless there was a damn good reason, something's coming. Visser One is looking for us now more then ever, especially because even though he might have arranged their deaths he will go to the Council of Thirteen and put the blame on us. An excuse to open war." I paused, a strange look caught out of the corner of my eye on Loren's face, a piece of the puzzle.

"Marco Visser One wasn't behind those killings, it wouldn't serve his purpose to eliminate one of his key officers right before he go for open war. It puts too many weakness in his command." Sometimes I love Cassie, she was saying what I could not. "My feeling is that it was an Andalite. Elfangor, but he was with Loren that night. So I am thinking Asa, how else could he have known she was here? And think about Elfangor's human morph would never have gotten that close with out being noticed."

"A female, small and petite, maybe at the wrong address wouldn't be. An understatement like that would be dangerous, just like when Marco treats me like another dumb blond." Rachel's sarcasm, meant to be funny was truthful. To most people a teenage gymnast doesn't pose much of a threat.

_ What if he did do it? _I looked up into the tree where Tobias sat. _Then Asa would be the perfect cover. The only people who know who did it are Loren, Elfangor and the dead. _

Jake had caught on and was looking at Loren, she was looking at the ground as if trying to avoid the obvious question. "Something's wrong with him. He went out and came back covered in blood, that's all I know.'

_Last night he told me he did it. Why I don't know, but from all the things Ax has told us and the fact the Ellimist "isn't" interfering as much as he is should tell us that Crayak probably is too. _

"Jake that was murder." Cassie's voice was fierce

_ My brother is no murderer, this is war Cassie! It's no different then you… _I had never heard Ax's voice so cold, it seemed for second that Cassie was going to cry. \

_I don't think Elfangor is a cold blooded killer either. Last night when we went to find Asa, we ran into my uncle. Elfangor didn't like him anyways and almost beat the shit out of him, actually he did get in a few good punches. _

"Okay I like him again, " Big surprise, that was Rachel. "It's about time someone gave him what he deserved for how he treated you."

_Never mind that_, He flew down and landed on a branch beside Rachel. _Asa and I know this isn't the time or place, but Elfangor isn't listening. She walks up to him and sacra's him by the hair of the head and was like 'Let's go', it was almost disturbing, But the look on his face, it was like he had just woke up and didn't remember what he was doing. _

"Cassie what do you think?"

"Something happened to him as an after affect of being brought back maybe. Maybe Crayak isn't happy because he killed Elfangor once, anyway the Ellimist can't fix it and we can control him. So he suggests to someone that they should come to earth and control him."

_I believe Cassie may be correct, Asa has been his friend for many years. She has a way of being blunt with him that many people can't get away with._ I had a feeling Ax had just made the understatement of the century.

_Jake, I think we need to get to the other end of the valley before they kill each other. _I strained my eyes towards the other side of the valley where Tobias was facing.

"Yeah I think Tobias is right." We were all morphing.

Elfangor

I was tired, cranky and with every stride growing more angry. Asa has no business being here. Grabbing her arm I stopped almost making both of us fall.

_ What in the dark after life of Yeshthro are you doing here? _I was ready to kill her, but she stood there as confidently s ever with this cocky little smirk in her eyes.

_ I am here saving your tail like always. Don't you get it, the Crayak has changed you, whatever that is? The Ellimist said you needed my help so I'm here. _

_Give me one good reason why he would send you? So you can get in the way trying to save your father, or worse trying to save me? You'll get yourself killed, why don't you go back to the home world where you belong. _

_I'm here because I am the only one that can put up with you, the real you. Not the you that likes to pretend he's human. I'm here to protect you from yourself. _

We stood face to face like we had done a thousand times for a thousand different reasons. Her amber eyes burning into mine and her words cutting deeper then a Hork-Bajir blade. She brought out the worst in me, or was it that she knew me too well?

_ Why should you even care, I told you I was going to earth you told me to go. Go and die, never come back, why do you even bother. _

_ I said that because your little obsession with earth cost the lives of our children, and you know it. You told me that you were going because you had obligations of honor. You had obligations to your family! _

What could I say to that? She had me and she knew it. She turned and walked away from me,. Her hooves silent in the damp earth around the creek. My daughters deaths hadn't actually been my fault, but I was easy enough to blame. I wanted to push her words out of my mind, but they would stay I knew and haunt me.

_What did I ever do to you to deserve this? _Her voice was barely a whisper in my head. Broken and defeated, as if her own words had taken out all that was left of her. _You're dead, you have no right to be here and yet you are. Elfangor, opportunity like this comes once. We have nothing to lose here, it's time to take back what's ours. _

_ We need to help the humans Asa, and then we will have our revenge. _I walked over to where she stood and placed my hang on he shoulder, it was a desperate card to play but I needed her to help me. We were like the balance of light and darkness that made the perfect day, who was who, I no longer knew. She whirled and faced me once again tail arched over her shoulder, blade to my throat.

_ Give me one good reason to help the humans, you want her. And when it's all said and done you'll have her and I will have nothing. _

_ Because you love me. _I whispered.

_ AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME! _Pain in my head as her words exploded in my mind. Her tail cut the air as it swung towards my head, years of training saved my life. I blocked and swung back trying to knock her off balance, but my size was becoming a hindrance. Never underestimate someone with a low center of gravity. It was becoming an all out fight, I felt as if I was in a school yard fight.

I was sweating and slipping in the mud of the creek banks, we were both filthy but neither of us were giving up and no one had come to look for us yet. One blow finally struck the side of my head knocking me down into the mud. Standing triumphantly over me, I realized I had but one maneuver left.

The mud mad a most satisfying smacking sound as it hit her face. She froze. I burst out laughing. I climbed up while she wiped it off and stood ready for her-.

_Your humans have arrived_. The smile was gone from my face.

The Animorphs, as they call themselves stood openly staring at us. I felt extremely childish, I looked at Asa. Even in her amber eyes behind the serious expression I could see a hidden smile. Fifteen minutes ago I felt as if I had slept with her and then told her I wanted to date her sister, now I felt like I should be getting reprimanded by the academy's head master.

Ax

_You've grown Kala. You were a boy the last time I saw you, now you're a man. You look so much like your brother, but it's good you are no_t. 

It had been a long time since I had seen her. She showed me how much I had changed, before she had always seemed so much older and far away from me. Now I saw how small she was and how strong.

It was late after the second meeting of the day and I was finally getting the chance to speak with her.

_Tobias, _I called into the night. A few minutes later the flapping of wings and rustling wings and he appeared.

_What up Ax-man, Allatron? _

_Please call me Asa_. I has always loved her voice, it was low and comforting. It made me homesick.

_Sure Asa then. What did you want Ax? _

_ Asa, tell me about home and my parents_? Her face softened for a second as she looked at me.

_ Your parents miss you, I told them I was leaving to search for you since the Andalite fleet has been…delayed. They send their love, and they are proud of you. Both of you. Elfangor's Hirac Delest has reached the homeworld, the people know the truth. And now they are forced to act upon it. The fleet was on it's way to the Anati system, when the people heard the demanded the Electorate and War-Council be convened. The fleet was turned around and is now on it's way to earth. _

_Things are changing Aximili, there will even be a place for you Tobias. We are your people. Your father's people, and you people are proud. Noorlin and Forlay, they are awaiting your return, both of your returns. They do not know that Elfangor lives. _

_ So your people know about me? _Tobias's voice seemed shaky.

_Yes, but they want you to know that you will have a place with them. _

I had never been more proud of my parents. But Asa's words carried a far greater meaning. Things were changing on my home world, many things. The people had watched generations of men die and no longer waited passively as the war council bungled the war.

_What do the people say of Elfangor? _

_They say he is a hero… _

I would have loved to of known her thoughts just then, but I has a feeling it was a good thing I didn't. I watched as she delicately rose from the ground and silently moved through the forest till Tobias and I could no longer see her in the night.

We sat in a clearing away from the others by where I had moved my scoop. For a time Tobias and I sat in silence until he flew away to find Rachel leaving me to my thoughts.

I had never thought of the consequences of what would happen if the people knew what my brother had done. Now what would happen? I wanted to run, I wanted to talk with my brother.

I walked into the clearing and saw him kneeling as he stared into the fire.


End file.
